


В твоей памяти

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [3]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: Инола ке Шеддар ищет новую себя, но оказывается вынуждена столкнуться с прошлым.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически и событийно следует за "Недугом молчания" и перед "Метаморфозами воды" (~600 лет до событий канона), продолжает историю Инолы. Специфический авторский взгляд на протоссов и их быт присутствует.
> 
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c841234/v841234266/2aeb9/NIn12DG68A4.jpg

__

 

 _На по­роге хо­лод­ных дней_  
_я наш­ла те­бя, свет­лую, тёп­лую._  
_По­няла я не сра­зу, что это теп­ло_  
_мне не те­ло, а ду­шу сог­ре­ло,_  
_раз­мо­розив всё то, что в се­бе я под сол­нцем_  
_пы­талась убить._  
_Ты пы­талась ме­ня ог­ра­дить_  
_от жес­то­кого вет­ра, за­куты­вая в слои,_  
_от­кры­вая при этом мои тай­ны сер­дца._  
_При­вык­ла я греть­ся,_  
_так, слов­но до это­го вся моя жизнь бы­ла смертью,_  
_и лишь ты ожи­вила ме­ня._  
_Мне так ма­ло те­бя._  
_Я хо­чу об­мо­тать­ся всей на­шей одеж­дой,_  
_ру­ками,_  
_но­гами_  
_и мыслью_  
_впле­тать­ся в твой мир._  
_Я смот­рю в те­бя._  
_Ты смот­ришь в хо­лод,_  
_что ту­ман рас­сте­лил над во­дой._  
_Под гир­ляндой бо­лот­ных ог­ней_  
_ты со мною, но не со мной._  
_И за­кон­чится ско­ро счастье._  
_И оч­нусь я од­на пос­ре­ди хо­лодов,_  
_че­рез мглу уже не раз­ли­чая цве­тов бу­ду плыть - и ску­чать._  
_Тос­ко­вать._  
_И ло­мать­ся от за­вис­ти к листь­ям и си­ним мхам,_  
_по ко­торым ты бу­дешь сту­пать._

  
  
— А это си’и­эн­кха, — Ма­лиру­наи нак­ло­нилась над во­дой и про­тяну­ла ру­ку впе­рёд к тон­ким сте­бель­кам, тя­нув­шимся из тол­щи вод­но­го гриб­ка, в гриб­ни­це ко­торо­го ока­залось дос­та­точ­но зем­ли и пи­татель­ных ве­ществ для та­кого со­седс­тва. — Ви­дишь го­лубые цве­ты? Из их ле­пес­тков де­ла­ют рас­слаб­ля­ющее мас­ло — при­ят­но пах­нет, сни­ма­ет ус­та­лость. То, что нуж­но мо­лодым во­инам.  
  
— И как те­бе не хо­лод­но! — Аль­ги­нерия сто­яла за её спи­ной, не ре­ша­ясь сту­пить с твёр­дой зем­ли на мох да­же пос­ле то­го, как кха­лаи нес­коль­ко раз ска­зала, что это бе­зопас­но. Хо­лод­ная тря­сина, быв­шая неп­ред­ска­зу­емым кок­тей­лем ми­нера­лов и ор­га­ники, спо­соб­ная да­рить как ис­це­ление, так и смерть, бы­ла слиш­ком неп­ри­ят­ной пер­спек­ти­вой в слу­чае не­уда­чи, а в уда­чу су­дящая не ве­рила. — На те­бе же одеж­ды не боль­ше, чем на мне!  
  
— Раз­ни­ца в би­оло­гии, — от­ве­тила Ма­лиру­наи так, слов­но этот воп­рос за­дава­ли ей уже мно­го раз. — Эво­люция сде­лала нас бо­лее ус­той­чи­выми к хо­лоду и не­дос­татку све­та. Имен­но по­это­му нас заб­ра­сыва­ют в са­мые хо­лод­ные и мрач­ные ми­ры, ког­да нуж­ны опе­рато­ры или ис­сле­дова­тели.  
  
— Ты го­воришь так, слов­но это моя ви­на. Ник­то из Шед­дар не про­тивил­ся то­му, как Ве­ликий Учи­тель обоз­на­чил их судь­бу, — ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия су­рово. Так не­ожи­дан­но су­рово, что юная кха­лаи рез­ко вып­ря­милась, вы­ронив весь соб­ранный за се­год­ня бу­кет, опа­са­ясь её гне­ва, опа­лив­ше­го её столь не­ожи­дан­но.  
  
— Что ты, су­дящая, это… прос­то факт! Я не хо­тела… — её гла­за, го­лубые, как сор­ванные ею цве­ты, пре­рывис­то ми­гали. Ей нель­зя бы­ло не лю­бовать­ся. — Я… — мыс­ли Ма­лиру­наи ле­тали, как бо­лот­ные ог­ни, и ни за од­ну она не мог­ла ух­ва­тить­ся, де­лая бес­по­рядоч­ные ша­ги впе­рёд и на­зад, но ос­та­ва­ясь на ос­тров­ке мха. Гнев су­дящей, столь быс­тро вспых­нувший, на­чал за­тухать, ус­ту­пая мес­то бес­по­кой­ству.  
  
— Ли­ру, бе­ри свои цве­ты и воз­вра­щай­ся. Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты… — не ус­пе­ла она за­кон­чить мысль, как слу­чилось имен­но то, че­го она опа­салась. Кха­лаи нас­ту­пила на сла­бый учас­ток, и её ле­вая но­га пол­ностью про­вали­лась в хо­лод­ную тря­сину. — Ли­ру!  
  
— О, всё в по­ряд­ке, это иног­да бы­ва­ет, — Ма­лиру­наи ак­ку­рат­но по­щупа­ла ок­ру­жа­ющий мох в по­ис­ках точ­ки опо­ры, но от вол­не­ния её ру­ка сколь­зну­ла в сто­рону, ког­да она по­пыта­лась под­нять­ся и то­же про­вали­лась. — О, се­год­ня бо­ги оп­ре­делён­но мною не­доволь­ны…  
  
— Ли­ру! — зак­ри­чала Аль­ги­нерия и, по­забыв про страх, сту­пила на пок­ры­вав­ший бо­лото мох, на­мере­ва­ясь вы­тащить её. Кха­лаи, по­чувс­тво­вав её на­меренье, по­пыта­лась от­махнуть­ся, но су­дящая пой­ма­ла её ру­ку и по­тяну­ла на се­бя.  
  
— Нет, су­дящая, не де­лай это­го, ты же не уме­ешь рас­пре­делять…  
  
Мо­ховой ко­вёр под Аль­ги­нери­ей пор­вался быс­трее, чем она ус­пе­ла осоз­нать это и то, что ей го­вори­ли. Всё её те­ло рез­ко ока­залось под во­дой, и хо­лод, му­чив­ший её на воз­ду­хе, здесь ов­ла­дел ею пол­ностью, зас­та­вив по­нача­лу дол­го кри­чать от бо­ли, а по­том ли­шил и этой воз­можнос­ти, стре­митель­но пог­ру­жая ор­га­низм в ана­би­оз. Пос­ледним, что она уви­дела, был уз­кий прос­вет над неп­ро­ница­емым ку­полом мха. Пос­ле нас­та­ла ть­ма.  
  
Аль­ги­нерия рез­ко прос­ну­лась и чуть не вы­пала из га­мака. Она ед­ва сдер­жа­лась, что­бы не про­дол­жить кри­чать, от­бра­сывая об­ра­зы да­лёко­го прош­ло­го, от­че­го-то вер­нувши­еся двес­ти цик­лов спус­тя. За за­щит­ным по­лем за­выва­ла ме­тель, но в сте­нах до­ма до­суга бы­ло теп­ло и бе­зопас­но.  
  
— Всё де­ло в хо­лоде, — ска­зала она са­ма се­бе, ущип­нув за пред­плечье. — Ла­ци — то­же се­вер­ная про­вин­ция. Толь­ко здесь не так влаж­но, — она по­пыта­лась сос­ре­дото­чить­ся и раз­ве­ять ос­татки сна вмес­те с выз­ванны­ми им мыс­ля­ми, но прош­лое раз­бо­лелось в ней слиш­ком силь­но, по­ка она спа­ла. — Да нет же, бо­ги, здесь сов­сем дру­гой кли­мат! — Аль­ги­нерия уда­рила се­бя по ли­цу. — Здесь да­же нет ни од­но­го прок­ля­того бо­лота! — и сно­ва, за­тем зак­ры­ла ли­цо ла­доня­ми и зас­то­нала, не за­ботясь о том, что кто-то ещё мог ус­лы­шать её в бли­жай­шем эфи­ре. — Ли­ру…  
  
— Су­дящая! — поз­вал го­лос, так по­хожий на тот, что она слы­шала во сне, что по все­му её су­щес­тву про­бежал­ся страх, сме­шав­шись с на­деж­дой, ко­торую она так и не смог­ла убить бо­лее чем за сот­ню цик­лов. По­хожий, но всё-та­ки не её.  
  
— О, Ино­ла, — Аль­ги­нерия вып­ря­милась и под­ня­лась с тёп­ло­го ло­жа, пос­ко­рее соб­рав и упо­рядо­чив эмо­ции, слиш­ком от­крыв­ши­еся во сне. — Ты уже в сто­лице?  
  
— Да! Здесь так кра­сиво… — Ино­ла с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом пе­реда­вала ей об­ра­зы то­го, что ви­дела, со­вер­шенно за­быв о том, что для су­дящей, про­жив­шей там поч­ти всю жизнь, этот вид был обы­ден­ным. Хо­тя сей­час эта обы­ден­ность при­ят­но от­резви­ла, выр­вав из бо­лез­ненных вос­по­мина­ний, и она не ста­ла сер­дить­ся. — И так сол­нечно! Я и не зна­ла, что сол­нца мо­жет быть так мно­го в се­зон хо­лод­ных дней!  
  
— В Ахет-Аду­не не бы­ва­ет хо­лод­ных дней, — Аль­ги­нерия сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на поч­ти неп­ро­ница­емый вихрь, из-за ко­торо­го ка­залось, что дом до­суга сто­ит не пос­ре­ди ле­са, а на са­мом краю пус­то­ты, и за его сте­нами бес­ну­ют­ся по­терян­ные ду­ши. Она сно­ва впи­лась ког­тя­ми в пле­чо, поч­ти до кро­ви, про­гоняя ас­со­ци­ацию. — Толь­ко дож­дли­вые. Я ведь уже го­вори­ла те­бе.  
  
— Всё рав­но это пот­ря­са­юще! — вос­кли­цала мо­лодая кха­лаи, пе­реда­вая че­рез раз­де­ляв­шее их рас­сто­яние не­ис­ка­жён­ную ра­дость. — Толь­ко я по­ка не ви­жу ни­кого от Кон­кла­ва.  
  
— Ес­ли они ска­зали, что при­дут, зна­чит, они при­дут, — ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия, но ей не уда­лось сде­лать это с обыч­ной стро­гостью. На вол­нах эмо­ций, рас­тре­вожен­ных сном, она во всей пол­но­те по­чувс­тво­вала бес­по­кой­ство за де­вуш­ку, о судь­бе ко­торой ре­шила по­забо­тить­ся. Ино­ла бы­ла мо­лода, но всё же уже не ре­бёнок. Од­на­ко до сих пор ник­то, кро­ме су­дящей, по­пав­шей в Ла­ци во­лей нес­час­тно­го слу­чая с про­кура­тором, не рас­познал в ней по­тен­ци­ал, со­вер­шенно нес­вой­ствен­ный её кас­те, и эту ошиб­ку неп­ре­мен­но сле­дова­ло ис­пра­вить лю­бым дос­тупным спо­собом.  
  
Те­перь Ино­ла пе­реда­вала ей изоб­ра­жение врат, ку­да бо­лее вну­шитель­ных, чем те, что сто­яли в Ра­мен­то­ре. У под­но­жия их ко­пошил­ся сын про­кура­тора, сни­мая с се­бя слои оде­яний, и Аль­ги­нерия не удер­жа­лась от ус­мешки. Но тут же пом­рачне­ла, по­чувс­тво­вав теп­ло­ту, с ко­торой юная Шед­дар, как и всег­да, смот­ре­ла на не­го, неп­рикры­то ле­лея на­деж­ду, что, став с ним од­ной кас­ты, смо­жет на­конец прив­лечь его вни­мание — как рав­ная, а не как нас­тырная ра­бот­ни­ца до­ма до­суга. Вер­нее ска­зать — это во­об­ще ка­залось единс­твен­ной при­чиной, по­чему юная Ино­ла сог­ла­силась прой­ти че­рез это так лег­ко, не за­дав ни­каких воп­ро­сов и не ис­пу­гав­шись пос­ледс­твий, ко­торые мог­ли сло­мать её ещё не доз­ревшую лич­ность.  
  
— От те­бя ма­ло что за­висит, но… будь силь­ной, Ино­ла ке Шед­дар. Ес­ли ста­нет слиш­ком труд­но — я всег­да го­това... — она обор­ва­лась на по­лус­ло­ве, за­метив в по­ле зре­ния кха­лаи су­дящую из Ше­лак со зна­ками Кон­кла­ва на прик­реплён­ных к ту­нике лен­тах. Ми­нуту спус­тя Ино­ла ис­чезла из её вос­при­ятия, и Аль­ги­нерия дёр­ну­ла пле­чом от не­ожи­дан­но про­катив­ше­гося по те­лу хо­лода и об­на­ружи­ла, что на рас­ца­рапан­ной че­шуе выс­ту­пили све­тящи­еся кап­ли кро­ви.  
  
— Эт’тин­за чои’мен, эт сои че­ре, — от­чётли­во пов­то­рил сло­ва на язы­ке пад­ших го­лос из вос­по­мина­ний, так по­хожий на го­лос Ино­лы. Но не её. Аль­ги­нерия опус­ти­ла ве­ки, сно­ва поз­во­лив се­бе не­надол­го по­чувс­тво­вать го­речь дав­ней ут­ра­ты, преж­де чем при­выч­ным уп­ражне­ни­ем по­давить её.  
  
— Ли­ру…  
  
***  
  
Ино­ла не­веря­ще те­реби­ла ткань но­вого платья. По­дарен­но­го? Вру­чен­но­го по пра­ву? На­вязан­но­го? Она зат­рудня­лась от­ве­тить. И пусть одеж­ды, ко­торые она при­вык­ла но­сить всю жизнь, бы­ли не ме­нее кра­сивы, в этом бы­ло что-то осо­бен­ное. Вы­чур­ное? Из­бы­точ­ное?  
  
Её мыс­ли пу­тались, и в них бы­ло ку­да мень­ше по­ряд­ка те­перь, чем в вы­шитых на го­лубой тка­ни узо­рах. От­ве­ты, ра­нее при­ходив­шие са­ми со­бой, ку­да-то ис­чезли вмес­те с по­лови­ной её вос­по­мина­ний, и мно­жес­тву са­мо со­бой под­ра­зуме­вав­шихся ве­щей пред­сто­яло учить­ся за­ново. За­ново за­поми­нать по­рядок об­щес­твен­ной и­ерар­хии, где её мес­то те­перь столь не­ожи­дан­но и силь­но из­ме­нилось, за­ново выс­тра­ивать мо­дель по­веде­ния внут­ри со­ци­ума и за­ново осоз­на­вать, чем она мог­ла ока­зать­ся по­лез­ной те­перь, ког­да у неё был шанс рас­крыть весь мен­таль­ный по­тен­ци­ал.  
  
Ино­ла пос­мотре­ла на ста­рый на­ряд, те­перь ле­жав­ший на по­лу, раз­ре­зан­ный на столь ве­ликое чис­ло лос­ку­тов, что не­воз­можно бы­ло сшить их об­ратно. Да она и не уме­ла. Кус­ки го­лубой тка­ни, рас­ши­той све­тящи­мися ни­тями, ка­зались по­хожи­ми на кровь сре­ди мно­жес­тва от­тенков зо­лото­го, изоб­ра­жав­ших об­ря­ды ини­ци­аций, при­сущих Выс­ше­му Су­ду.  
  
Пря­мо пе­ред ней сто­яла мо­лодая кха­лаи, воз­растом чуть стар­ше её, и лю­бова­лась на неё, из­лу­чая ра­дость и вос­хи­щение ре­зуль­та­том сво­ей ра­боты. По при­казу Кон­кла­ва она са­молич­но сни­мала с Ино­лы ста­рую че­шую и пе­ре­оде­вала в но­вые одеж­ды, по­ка та пы­талась вер­нуть се­бе чувс­тво ре­аль­нос­ти пос­ле то­го, как по­лови­на её жиз­ни ока­залась стёр­та.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, су­дящая Ино­ла. Моё имя Кса­ната ке А­ури­га, — она пок­ло­нилась ей в по­яс. — Кон­клав наз­на­чил ме­ня по­могать те­бе, по­ка ты не ока­жешь­ся спо­соб­на прой­ти об­ряд пос­вя­щения.  
  
— Ты… та­кая счас­тли­вая, — по­терян­но про­из­несла Ино­ла, ус­по­ка­ивая се­бя в а­уре со­вер­шенно нез­на­комой ей де­вуш­ки и пог­ру­жа­ясь в её по­вер­хностные мыс­ли, что­бы сбе­жать от пу­га­ющей пус­то­ты, от­крыв­шей­ся в ней са­мой.  
  
— Слу­жить на­шему на­роду — ве­ликое счастье, — её сло­ва бы­ли ис­крен­ни­ми, а мыс­ли от­кры­тыми. Да­же слиш­ком. Го­лубые гла­за го­рели яр­ко, слов­но энер­гия так и рва­лась из неё на­ружу. — Нам по­ра ид­ти.  
  
— Я… — Ино­ла про­вела ла­доня­ми по тка­ни но­вого платья. Внут­ри неё вско­лых­ну­лось мно­жес­тво неп­ри­ят­ных сом­не­ний, слов­но пу­зыри на зас­тывшем бо­лоте её ду­ши. Кса­ната чуть не­реши­тель­но взя­ла её за­пястье и по­тяну­ла за со­бой к от­крыв­ше­муся в сте­не про­ходу.  
  
Они шли по ко­ридо­ру, ми­мо слож­ных ме­тал­ли­чес­ких рель­ефов, скла­дывав­шихся в кар­ти­ны и и­ерог­ли­фы на кам­нях стен, ми­мо ста­туй дав­но по­гиб­ших су­дей, ког­да-то вхо­див­ших в Выс­ший Суд. Ино­ла шла мед­ленно, ста­ра­ясь всё за­пом­нить, са­ма не зная, за­чем это ей нуж­но, слов­но она дей­стви­тель­но ро­дилась за­ново и то, что она ви­дит пер­вым пос­ле вы­хода из скор­лу­пы, и есть са­мое важ­ное.  
  
Они выш­ли к глав­но­му вхо­ду и ос­та­нови­лись на по­роге, воз­вы­шав­шемся над всем ос­таль­ным го­родом на нес­коль­ко мет­ров. От зда­ния Выс­ше­го Су­да от­кры­вал­ся вид, ко­торым не­воз­можно бы­ло не вос­хи­тить­ся, и вос­при­ятие Ино­лы на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений вер­ну­ло преж­нюю чёт­кость. Глав­ная ули­ца, пе­ресе­кав­шая сто­лич­ную ци­тадель Ахет-Аду­на, прос­ти­ралась пе­ред ни­ми ши­рокой пря­мой, уто­пав­шей в дым­ке воз­ле го­род­ских во­рот. Мно­гочис­ленные шпи­ли зда­ний, увен­чанные круп­ны­ми кхай­да­рина­ми, пи­лоны, пи­тав­шие их энер­ги­ей, ста­туи ге­ро­ев древ­ности — всё си­яло в све­те вы­соко сто­яв­шей Лу, щед­ро да­рив­шей де­тям Ай­юра свет.  
  
— Су­дящая? — Кса­ната выж­да­ла вре­мя и воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нула на по­допеч­ную.  
  
— Да… ко­неч­но, — Ино­ла ос­то­рож­но на­чала путь вниз по ши­роким ка­мен­ным сту­пеням. Уме­ние хо­дить не бы­ло изъ­ято из её па­мяти, как и дру­гие ба­зовые на­выки, но что-то внут­ри зас­тавля­ло опа­сать­ся за каж­дое дви­жение. Она сно­ва ос­та­нови­лась на пол­пу­ти и обер­ну­лась — её платье во­лочи­лось по сту­пеням кра­сивым шлей­фом. Это бы­ло неп­ри­выч­ное ощу­щение. — Оно же так быс­тро пор­вётся.  
  
— Ес­ли пор­вётся — вы­дадут но­вое. Те­перь оно за­писа­но в мат­ри­цу вмес­те с дру­гими оде­яни­ями.  
  
— В мат­ри­цу? — Ино­ла мор­гну­ла, сно­ва пог­ла­див спа­дав­шую по те­лу ткань. В ос­тавших­ся у неё вос­по­мина­ни­ях жи­тели Ла­ци ши­ли свои одеж­ды са­ми. Или по­луча­ли от тех, кто умел шить. Мысль о том, что к этой одеж­де ни­ког­да не при­каса­лись ру­ки пор­тно­го, ка­залась ей стран­ной, но она по­ка не мог­ла ска­зать по­чему.  
  
— Да. Ты — пер­вая су­дящая из Шед­дар. Эту одеж­ду смо­дели­рова­ли спе­ци­аль­но для те­бя ещё до то­го, как ты пе­ренес­лась сю­да из Ра­мен­то­ра. Те­перь ес­ли кто-то ещё из тво­его пле­мени ока­жет­ся в выс­шей кас­те — он по­лучит та­кое же платье.  
  
— Со­вер­шенно та­кое же?  
  
— Ну… ве­ро­ят­но с дру­гим узо­ром, — Кса­ната по­жала пле­чами. — Лент ка­ких-ни­будь до­бавят. Я не раз­би­ра­юсь в мо­дели­рова­нии одежд.  
  
— А в чём ты… раз­би­ра­ешь­ся? — спро­сила Ино­ла и тут же по­чувс­тво­вала но­ющую боль в пра­вом вис­ке. В па­мяти всплы­ли ис­ка­жён­ные ин­грам­мы, в ко­торых она тщи­лась най­ти хоть ка­кой-то смысл, но слы­шала лишь ис­ка­жён­ный го­лос, за­давав­ший ей ког­да-то тот же воп­рос. Она по­пыта­лась сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на нём, но от это­го по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя толь­ко ху­же. Боль уси­лилась, про­бежав сот­ней игл по нер­вам, и выз­ва­ла го­ловок­ру­жение. Она ос­ту­пилась и чуть не упа­ла с лес­тни­цы, но ока­залась вов­ре­мя пой­ма­на Кса­натой.  
  
— Так-так, те­бе нуж­но ид­ти до­мой, — ска­зала кха­лаи, и её свет­лая а­ура по­дёр­ну­лась лёг­кой нер­возностью.  
  
— До­мой… а где мой дом? — спро­сила Ино­ла. Те­перь ис­ка­жён­ные ин­грам­мы вста­ли вок­руг неё сте­ной раз­мы­той сме­си ко­рич­не­вых и се­рых пя­тен, сре­ди ко­торых иног­да прос­ту­пали чёт­кие кар­ти­ны. Го­ловок­ру­жение уси­лилось, и юная су­дящая зас­то­нала, по­теряв­шись в бо­лез­ненных об­ра­зах и ощу­щени­ях.  
  
— Зря я это ска­зала… — Кса­ната взя­ла её креп­че и мед­ленно шаг за ша­гом по­мог­ла спус­тить­ся по ос­тавшим­ся сту­пеням.  
  
У под­но­жия зда­ния Выс­ше­го Су­да уже стол­пи­лось нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков лю­бопыт­ных, за­метив­ших её из­да­лека. По этим сту­пеням спус­ка­лись ред­ко — эн­си пе­реме­щались в зал за­седа­ний с по­мощью тран­спор­та­тора или же вхо­дили не­заме­чен­ны­ми, скры­ва­ясь в фа­зовом сдви­ге. Пеш­ком это зда­ние по­кида­ли лишь те, кто про­шёл че­рез ри­ту­ал пре­об­ра­жения и ко­го дол­жна бы­ла уви­деть в но­вом об­ра­зе вся Кха­ла.  
  
Уси­ли­ем во­ли от­влек­шись от взба­ламу­чен­ных мыс­лей, Ино­ла под­ня­ла гла­за, ста­ра­ясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ре­аль­нос­ти, в ко­торой мно­жес­тво взгля­дов и ра­зумов ка­сались её, оку­на­ясь в прох­ладный ру­чей по­вер­хностно­го вос­при­ятия, в ко­тором мно­жес­тво но­вых об­ра­зов пе­рете­кали из од­но­го в дру­гой в чис­том ви­де, ещё не про­ана­лизи­рован­ные, не при­об­рётшие эмо­ци­ональ­ной ок­раски. Пе­ред ней при­ветс­твен­но вста­ли де­сят­ки про­тос­сов раз­ных каст и пле­мён, об­ра­зовав ко­рот­кую га­лерею. Кха­лаи глу­боко кла­нялись, во­ины опус­ти­лись на од­но ко­лено, судьи под­ня­ли ка­дуцеи.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, су­дящая Ино­ла, — ска­зали они в уни­сон, из­лу­чая ра­дость и гор­дость при­сутс­тво­вать пе­ред но­вопос­вя­щён­ной. Их эмо­ции, плот­ные и силь­ные, вли­лись в неё и смы­ли в даль­ние за­ко­ул­ки ра­зума ту­ман­ные об­ра­зы. Здесь и сей­час она дол­жна бы­ла быть счас­тли­ва — еди­но со все­ми — и она поз­во­лила чу­жим чувс­твам за­пол­нить об­ра­зовав­шу­юся в ней пус­то­ту. Она зас­та­вила се­бя вып­ря­мить­ся, и ру­ки Кса­наты от­пусти­ли её — мо­лодая кха­лаи вста­ла к про­чим и то­же пок­ло­нилась.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, — Ино­ла сло­жила ла­дони пе­ред со­бой в при­ветс­твен­ном жес­те. Она не зна­ла, сто­ит ли ей кла­нять­ся ко­му-ли­бо из них и лишь чуть опус­ти­ла го­лову. — Я пе­реро­дилась, что­бы слу­жить Ай­юру.  
  
***  
  
Дым из­ви­вал­ся, от­ры­ва­ясь от тле­ющих в ку­ритель­ни­це листь­ев, и стлал­ся по по­тол­ку вол­на­ми. Ино­ла си­дела в низ­ко ви­сев­шем, не нас­тро­ен­ном ещё га­маке, гля­дя на пок­ры­тую зо­лоты­ми узо­рами сте­ну, по­сере­дине ко­торой из ни­ши от­сто­яла кон­соль дос­ту­па, от­ку­да выс­ту­пало нес­коль­ко мне­мок­ристал­лов. Один из па­зов пус­то­вал — крис­талл, изъ­ятый из не­го, ле­жал в ла­дони су­дящей.  
  
Го­лов­ная боль, по­сетив­шая её так нек­ста­ти на вы­ходе из зда­ния Выс­ше­го су­да, так и не прош­ла, про­дол­жая пуль­си­ровать рас­ка­лён­ной нитью от пра­вого вис­ка до за­тыл­ка. Она на­дави­ла паль­цем на ви­сок, прос­коль­зи­ла по над­бров­ным ду­гам и упёр­лась в ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ду­гу ук­ра­шения, об­ни­мав­ше­го те­перь её го­лов­ной щи­ток по краю и схо­див­ше­гося ди­аде­мой на лбу. Боль уси­лилась на мгно­вение и спа­ла.  
  
— Всё так, как дол­жно быть… те­перь, — чуть рас­те­рян­но, она ощу­пала ук­ра­шение по всей дли­не и кос­ну­лась нер­вных от­рос­тков, кон­цы ко­торых бы­ли в изящ­ном по­ряд­ке прик­репле­ны к не­му с бо­ков. Тот, кто про­ек­ти­ровал это, ис­кусно учёл лю­бовь Шед­дар к не­обыч­ным при­чёс­кам. Она на­ходи­ла свой но­вый об­лик кра­сивым, но часть её — та, что бы­ла стёр­та, но про­дол­жа­ла су­щес­тво­вать но­ющим ко­мом раз­мы­тых ин­грамм — от­ка­зыва­лась при­нимать его.  
  
По­ложив вто­рую ла­донь на крис­талл, она сно­ва поп­ро­бова­ла пов­то­рить опи­сан­ную в нём ме­дита­цию, что­бы от­ре­шить­ся от се­бя — но­вой се­бя, ко­торой она ещё не мог­ла стать по-нас­то­яще­му. Зак­рыв гла­за, она пред­ста­вила се­бя плы­вущей по оке­ану све­та, дви­жуще­муся в веч­ном во­дово­роте с ты­сяча­ми внут­ренних те­чений.  
  
— Ай­юр-Кха­ла-мы-еди­ны, — про­гово­рила она ман­тру, нас­тра­ива­ясь и про­пус­кая че­рез се­бя слу­чай­ные по­токи чу­жих мыс­лей. И­алон был для это­го иде­аль­ным мес­том — мно­жес­тво пред­ста­вите­лей всех пле­мён, каст, воз­растов и ро­дов де­ятель­нос­ти, все от­тенки чувств, все ви­ды вос­по­мина­ний бы­ли сов­сем ря­дом, и не нуж­но бы­ло тя­нуть­ся к ним че­рез ты­сячи ки­ломет­ров. Она дол­жна бы­ла на­учить­ся чувс­тво­вать их всех од­новре­мен­но и по-от­дель­нос­ти и вни­матель­но сле­дить за нап­равле­ни­ями их мыс­лей. Она уме­ла де­лать это и рань­ше. Она всег­да меч­та­ла на­учить­ся де­лать это луч­ше. Те­перь у неё бы­ло на это пра­во.  
  
Она по­чувс­тво­вала его. Слу­чай­но, пусть и не стре­милась к это­му или стре­милась, то­го не осоз­на­вая. Он про­гули­вал­ся по са­дам Ле­деши сре­ди мно­гих дру­гих, и в по­вер­хностных мыс­лях его бы­ла тос­ка, сме­шан­ная со сдер­жанным вос­хи­щени­ем. Ей за­хоте­лось поз­вать его, и это на­руши­ло кон­цен­тра­цию, выб­ро­сив её об­ратно в ре­аль­ность пус­той ком­на­ты, ко­торая дол­жна бы­ла стать её до­мом.  
  
— Ин­те­рес­но… по­чувс­тво­вал ли ты моё при­сутс­твие?  
  
— Ино­ла, — поз­вал её сов­сем не тот го­лос, ко­торый она хо­тела бы ус­лы­шать. Но ко­торый, тем не ме­нее, уз­на­ла.  
  
— Су­дящая! — вос­клик­ну­ла она и рас­те­рялась, стол­кнув­шись с пус­то­той, об­ра­зовав­шей­ся там, где бы­ла при­выч­ка кла­нять­ся ей да­же в мыс­лях.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь на­зывать ме­ня Ги­не, — пред­ло­жила та не­ожи­дан­но.  
  
— Я не смею.  
  
— Те­бя ник­то за это не осу­дит, — Аль­ги­нерия без­злоб­но рас­сме­ялась, и от неё по­ве­яло теп­лом. Пусть она ос­та­лась да­леко, пос­ре­ди се­зона хо­лод­ных дней в про­вин­ции Ла­ци, она ста­ла ка­зать­ся нем­но­го бли­же. — Мы од­ной кас­ты те­перь. А ещё ты моя под­ру­га.  
  
— Это… я ещё не при­вык­ла, — Ино­ла по­тере­била крис­талл в ла­донях. — Всё про­изош­ло так быс­тро и так…  
  
— По­кажи мне свой дом.  
  
— Здесь не на что смот­реть, су­дящая… — она пе­реда­ла об­раз пус­той тус­кло ос­ве­щён­ной ком­на­ты, в ко­торой по­ка не бы­ло ни­чего, кро­ме кон­со­ли, га­мака и ку­ритель­ни­цы, ос­тавлен­ной Кса­натой, как она ска­зала, для при­ят­ных ви­дений и спо­кой­но­го сна. Ни то ни дру­гое к Ино­ле так и не приш­ло.  
  
— От­клю­чи го­лог­ра­фичес­кую сте­ну.  
  
Ино­ла вста­ла и по­вер­ну­лась к единс­твен­ной сте­не, на ко­торой не бы­ло ук­ра­шений, и мыс­ленно при­каза­ла ей ис­чезнуть. Рябь энер­ге­тичес­ких ли­ний про­бежа­ла по ней, и на её мес­те воз­никло ви­довое ок­но, за ко­торым в су­мереч­ной дым­ке всё яр­че све­тились кхай­да­рино­вые крис­таллы на кры­шах зда­ний и в пе­ресе­чени­ях улиц.  
  
— И­алон та­кой боль­шой, — она зас­тавля­ла се­бя про­дол­жать смот­реть на нез­на­комый пей­заж. До­ма сто­яли гус­то — на­селе­ние в сто­лице поч­ти дос­ти­гало мил­ли­она — и за мно­жес­твом вы­соких зда­ний, пусть и от­сто­яв­ших друг от дру­га дос­та­точ­но да­леко, не вид­но бы­ло да­же зда­ния Выс­ше­го Су­да и не яс­но бы­ло да­же, с ка­кой сто­роны она, по­лу­осоз­нанно сле­дуя за Кса­натой, приш­ла в свой но­вый дом. — Я сов­сем за­пута­лась.  
  
— Ты не­дале­ко от ме­ня. Я бли­же к ок­ра­ине. По край­ней ме­ре, на­де­юсь, что ско­ро сно­ва бу­ду там, — от Аль­ги­нерии по­ве­яло пе­чалью, и Ино­ла сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вала ко­мок из мел­ких вол­не­ний, пос­то­ян­но ше­велив­шихся в ду­ше со­вет­ни­ка пос­ледние дни. Про­кура­тор вос­точной Ла­ци всё ещё бы­ла боль­на, и бы­ло не­понят­но, сколь­ко ещё на её мес­те при­дёт­ся пре­бывать прис­ланно­му Кон­кла­вом со­вет­ни­ку.  
  
— Ги­не.  
  
— Да, Ино­ла?  
  
— Ты мо­жешь по­казать мне, что сей­час ви­дишь?  
  
— Я сей­час в крес­ле про­кура­тора. Здесь точ­но смот­реть не на что. Раз­ве что… — Ино­ла вздрог­ну­ла, ког­да в её ра­зум влил­ся гус­той по­ток об­ра­зов, по­казы­вав­ших Ра­мен­тор и ок­рес­тнос­ти с мно­жес­тва раз­ных ра­кур­сов, как луч све­та, раз­би­тый в крис­талле. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд она при­вык­ла и смог­ла соб­рать из не­кото­рых об­ра­зов объ­ём­ное по­лот­но, и осо­бен­но её ра­зум за­цепил­ся за лен­ты сол­нечно­го вет­ра, тан­цу­ющие в прос­ве­тах об­ла­ков. — Я ви­жу это всё гла­зами дру­гих. Знаю, ты к та­кому не го­това, но мо­жет быть…  
  
— Спа­сибо, Ги­не, — Ино­ла по­чувс­тво­вала не­ожи­дан­ное об­легче­ние от то­го, что плот­ный ин­форма­ци­он­ный по­ток за­пол­нил всё её вос­при­ятие. На нес­коль­ко ми­нут она бы­ла все­ми сра­зу и, в ка­ком-то смыс­ле, до­ма. — Это имен­но то, что нуж­но.


	2. Chapter 2

Аль­ги­нерия поч­ти спа­ла, лё­жа в ку­че по­душек и уси­лен­но иг­но­рируя при­сутс­твие ма­тери, при­летев­шей на Ай­юр впер­вые спус­тя со­рок цик­лов пос­ле сво­его сроч­но­го от­бы­тия на Мо­асет-Си­мана. Ал­джу­на су­ет­ли­во со­бира­ла но­вос­ти со всей Кха­лы и го­тови­лась всту­пить в связь с су­дящим Да­ани­сом ке Ка­нимаи, слов­но по­забыв о том, как до это­го чи­тала до­чери нас­тавле­ния о важ­ности чис­то­ты кро­ви. На все ос­то­рож­ные воп­ро­сы она от­ве­чала, что ни­какие прин­ци­пы не по­меша­ют ей по­род­нить­ся с са­мим Аду­ном, чьи мно­гочис­ленные ге­нети­чес­кие вет­ви во­лею вре­мени нес­коль­ко раз пе­ресек­лись с выс­шей кас­той, при­сутс­тво­вав­шей в ма­лом ко­личес­тве сре­ди пред­ста­вите­лей са­мого мно­гоц­ветно­го из пле­мён.  
  
— Ты дол­жна гор­дить­ся, — за­яви­ла Ал­джу­на край­не не­одоб­ри­тель­но и, за­метив, что дочь зак­ры­ла свой ра­зум и дав­но не слу­ша­ет её, бро­сила в неё од­ной из по­душек, при­цель­но уда­рив по узам, ко­торые юная су­дящая рас­пусти­ла, уто­мив­шись пос­ле дол­гой про­вер­ки её спо­соб­ностей для пе­рехо­да на вто­рую сту­пень пос­вя­щения. Аль­ги­нерия сто­ичес­ки про­мол­ча­ла и под­ло­жила по­душ­ку се­бе под го­лову. — А я чувс­твую от те­бя толь­ко без­разли­чие!  
  
— Я не спа­ла три дня, и мне дей­стви­тель­но без­различ­но, с кем ты пы­та­ешь­ся сде­лать ре­бён­ка, ма­ма.  
  
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что я вос­пи­тала те­бя не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо?  
  
— Нет, мне прос­то без­различ­но! — Аль­ги­нерия швыр­ну­ла по­душ­ку об­ратно, не це­лясь, и та уго­дила Ал­джу­не в ли­цо. А­ура су­дящей по­лых­ну­ла гне­вом, ко­торый ско­ро был по­дав­лен, но не ос­тался не­заме­чен­ным. Аль­ги­нерия от­ве­тила на не­го ус­та­лостью и раз­дра­жени­ем.  
  
— Мне стыд­но, что ты моя дочь!  
  
В эфи­ре по­вис­ло тя­жёлое мол­ча­ние, в ко­тором осо­бен­но гром­ко и неп­ри­ят­но слы­шалось шур­ша­ние одежд про­кура­тора Мо­асет-Си­мана, бес­по­кой­но про­хажи­вав­шей­ся по не­боль­шой ком­на­те, яв­лявшей­ся единс­твен­ным жи­лищем её до­чери. Аль­ги­нерия вы­жида­ла и дож­да­лась, ког­да её мать на­конец уда­лилась, и поз­во­лила се­бе от­пустить весь сдер­жи­ва­емый не­гатив.  
  
— Су­дящая Аль­ги­нерия ке Ара, вто­рой сту­пени пос­вя­щения, же­ла­ешь ли ты быть по­лез­ной на­шему на­роду? — об­ра­тил­ся к ней нез­на­комый го­лос, сов­сем ря­дом, и от его при­кос­но­вений по те­лу юной су­дящей про­бежа­ла дрожь. Она под­ня­лась на ло­же из тка­ней и по­душек и ог­ля­делась. В её ком­на­те, ко­торая мгно­вения на­зад точ­но бы­ла пус­той, слов­но из ни­от­ку­да воз­никла су­дящая из Ше­лак с по­сохом в ру­ке. Аль­ги­нерия раз­гля­дела на её пле­че уз­кую по­лосу тка­ни, спа­дав­шую по­верх тём­но­го ба­лахо­на, и тут же пос­пе­шила прек­ло­нить ко­лени пе­ред ней.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, эн­си. Я го­това пос­лу­жить Выс­ше­му Су­ду во бла­го Ай­юра.  
  
— У те­бя есть воз­можность про­явить се­бя, — спо­кой­но про­дол­жи­ла пред­ста­витель­ни­ца Кон­кла­ва. — Нуж­но твоё учас­тие в од­ном де­ле в про­вин­ции То’Элин в ка­чес­тве сви­дете­ля и наб­лю­дате­ля. Ес­ли спра­вишь­ся — ста­нешь пос­то­ян­ным наб­лю­дате­лем от Кон­кла­ва и ме­ня лич­но.  
  
— От ме­ня тре­бу­ет­ся… что-то осо­бен­ное?  
  
— Тер­пе­ние, вы­дер­жка и здра­вый смысл. Эти ка­чес­тва те­бе при­сущи.  
  
— Хм. Кон­клав зна­ет всё, да­же про та­ких, как я?  
  
— Боль­ше ни­каких воп­ро­сов. Те­бя ждёт шаттл, — а­ура эн­си ста­ла неп­ро­ница­емой, и она ис­чезла столь же быс­тро, как и по­яви­лась.  
  
Аль­ги­нерия пос­пешно под­ня­лась и ак­ти­виро­вала кон­соль даль­ней свя­зи.   
  
— Мес­то наз­на­чения — до­быва­ющая стан­ция у Эн­дар-Ме­налу, лич­ное со­об­ще­ние для опе­рато­ра пер­во­го ран­га Ма­лиру­наи ке Шед­дар. Ли­ру, ты не по­веришь, Кон­клав толь­ко что нап­ра­вил ме­ня в То’Элин! Я по­ка не знаю за­чем, но смо­гу пе­редать те­бе нем­но­го род­ных бо­лот, ес­ли ты свя­жешь­ся со мной пос­ле, — су­дящая за­мер­ла пе­ред кон­солью в лёг­кой рас­те­рян­ности. Все сло­ва и об­ра­зы, ко­торые она хо­тела выс­ка­зать, уто­нули в эмо­ци­ональ­ном кас­ка­де. — Я знаю, что го­вори­ла это уже мно­го раз, но я тос­кую. Меч­таю о том дне, ког­да ты вер­нёшь­ся на Ай­юр. Жду от­ве­та. Твой ядо­витый цве­ток.   
  
— Ги­не! — поз­вал го­лос Ма­лиру­наи слов­но из пус­то­ты, упав на ра­зум Аль­ги­нерии по­доб­но кап­ле жид­ко­го азо­та, и раз­бился бо­лез­ненным эхом. — Ги­не!  
  
— Ги­не!  
  
Су­дящая от­кры­ла гла­за. За си­ловым по­лем пе­ред ней прос­ти­рал­ся за­зеле­нев­ший лес, рас­кра­шен­ный мяг­ки­ми рас­свет­ны­ми лу­чами, под­све­чивав­ши­ми жёс­ткую лис­тву. В про­вин­ции Ла­ци нас­та­ли нем­но­гочис­ленные тёп­лые дни, в ко­торые она мог­ла вый­ти на ули­цу без рис­ка тут же упасть от хо­лода.  
  
— Ино­ла, — от­ве­тила она, на­конец вер­нувшись ра­зумом в нас­то­ящее вре­мя и осоз­нав, ко­му при­над­ле­жал этот го­лос.  
  
— Прос­ти, я пот­ре­вожи­ла твой сон?  
  
— Да, но я да­же бла­годар­на. Ты что-то хо­тела?  
  
— Се­год­ня мне наз­на­чили ис­пы­тание на пер­вую сту­пень. Я под­го­тови­лась, но… вдруг мне сле­ду­ет знать что-то ещё?  
  
— Ты дав­но зна­ешь и уме­ешь всё, что нуж­но. Ис­пы­тание — это фор­маль­ность. От те­бя нуж­ны лишь тер­пе­ние, вы­дер­жка и здра­вый смысл. Будь силь­ной — и обя­затель­но свя­жись со мной, ког­да всё ре­шит­ся.  
  
***  
  
В И­алон при­шёл се­зон дож­дей, ок­ра­сив не­бо в жёл­то-се­рый с при­месью вспо­лохов го­род­ско­го энер­ге­тичес­ко­го ку­пола, че­рез ко­торый про­лета­ли тя­жёлые кап­ли. Про­летев свой путь, они уда­рялись о бо­лее плот­ные за­щит­ные по­ля, зак­ры­ва­ющие ули­цы, и сте­кали по слож­ной сис­те­ме труб в ок­ру­жав­шие сто­лицу джун­гли. Но, нес­мотря на это, воз­дух ощу­щал­ся гус­тым и влаж­ным.   
  
Ино­ла не бы­ла уве­рена, что ей это не нра­вит­ся — сы­рость при­ят­но об­во­лаки­вала ко­жу — но платье, на­детое ей пе­ред вы­ходом из до­ма, ско­ро ста­ло тя­жёлым и не­удоб­ным из-за прак­ти­чес­ки при­липав­ше­го к ули­це длин­но­го по­дола. Из-за это­го, нес­мотря на то, что путь был не­далё­ким и поч­ти пря­мым, она ус­пе­ла ус­тать.  
  
— Тер­пе­ние и вы­дер­жка, — пов­то­рила она са­ма се­бе, под­ня­ла юб­ку и ус­ко­рила шаг. За нес­коль­ко лун она поч­ти вы­учи­ла ос­новные нап­равле­ния и зда­ния и смог­ла со­ри­ен­ти­ровать­ся в этот раз без по­мощи Кса­наты.   
  
Сов­сем не­дале­ко от зда­ния, где её ожи­дали, Ино­ла ощу­тила при­сутс­твие зна­комой а­уры, уз­нать ко­торую ей уда­лось не сра­зу. За­мед­лив шаг, она вни­матель­нее вслу­шалась в эфир. Это точ­но был он. Сов­сем ря­дом, нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что она по­чувс­тво­вала, как кровь при­лива­ет к ще­кам. Она ог­ля­делась и нес­коль­ко раз сколь­зну­ла взгля­дом по его спи­не, преж­де чем осоз­на­ла, что это дей­стви­тель­но он — столь ины­ми бы­ли его по­вер­хностные эмо­ции.  
  
Та­котос ке Ве­натир вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывал ши­рокое ко­рич­не­вое оде­яло, рас­ши­тое сти­хом из пер­вой пес­ни вос­хо­дяще­го к све­ту — Ино­ла уз­на­ла его сра­зу, так как на­мед­ни за­пол­ни­ла свой ра­зум поч­ти пол­ностью мыс­ля­ми и из­ре­чени­ями древ­них, вы­читан­ны­ми из ос­тавлен­ных ей мне­мок­ристал­лов.  
  
— Бла­года­рю те­бя, мас­тер, прек­расная ра­бота, — он сло­жил оде­яло и по­весил на ру­ку.  
  
— Всег­да рад слу­жить те­бе, су­дящий, — кха­лаи, вы­давав­ший го­товые из­де­лия, глу­боко пок­ло­нил­ся, но Та­котос уже не смот­рел на не­го. Пог­ру­жён­ный в свои мыс­ли, он ото­шёл от лав­ки, и Ино­ла не ус­пе­ла осоз­нать, что он идёт в её сто­рону, как он уже про­шёл ми­мо, слег­ка за­дев ру­кав её платья.  
  
— О, мои из­ви­нения, — бро­сил он, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь и ус­ко­ряя шаг, и в его го­лосе не чувс­тво­валось да­же на­мёка на уз­на­вание. Ино­ла про­вела ла­донью по ру­каву, за­дер­жавшись на учас­тке тка­ни, сох­ра­нив­шем от­пе­чаток его а­уры. Он был счас­тлив, и это счастье как буд­то пе­реде­лало его из­нутри. За два де­сят­ка цик­лов, что она зна­ла его, она ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вала столь спо­кой­но­го свет­ло­го счастья — он воп­ло­щал со­бой пе­чаль и мрач­ную за­гад­ку, ко­торую ей хо­телось пос­тичь. Он не за­метил её — это то­же не бы­ло чем-то но­вым, но но­вой бы­ла раз­ливша­яся по её мыс­лям оби­да, ко­торую она по­ка не в сос­то­янии бы­ла объ­яс­нить да­же се­бе.  
  
— Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, ты зас­тавля­ешь нас ждать! — раз­дра­жён­ный го­лос од­но­го из ожи­дав­ших её су­дей на­пом­нил ей о том, что на са­мом де­ле она де­лала на этой ули­це.   
  
Нуж­ное ей зда­ние бы­ло за по­воро­том. Ино­ла по­доб­ра­ла юб­ку и про­дол­жи­ла путь, ко­торый при­вёл её под ко­нец к круг­ло­му зда­нию с внут­ренним дво­ром, где меж пе­ресе­кав­шихся до­рожек рас­по­ложи­лись ис­кусс­твен­ные пру­ды. Как и всег­да в этот се­зон, они бы­ли пок­ры­ты гус­тым сло­ем рас­ти­тель­нос­ти, над ко­торой до­мини­рова­ли соч­ные яр­ко-крас­ные цве­ты на вы­соких стеб­лях. Их ле­пес­тки рас­кры­вались ши­роко под тя­жестью ско­пив­шей­ся в них во­ды, удер­жи­вав­шей­ся пу­шис­той бах­ро­мой.  
  
— Ино­ла! — сно­ва поз­ва­ли уже два раз­дра­жён­ных го­лоса, чьи об­ла­дате­ли бы­ли бук­валь­но за сте­ной. Юная су­дящая с тру­дом от­ня­ла вни­мание от но­вого для неё рас­те­ния и всё же не ус­то­яла пе­ред ис­ку­шени­ем схва­тить один из яр­ких ле­пес­тков, при­бив­ший­ся к бе­регу пру­да. Она вош­ла под од­ну из трёх ши­роких арок и ока­залась в боль­шой квад­ратной ком­на­те. В цен­тре её встро­ен­ным в по­толок боль­шим крис­таллом был выс­ве­чен круг, в кон­це на рас­сте­лен­ных пок­ры­валах её рас­слаб­ленно ожи­дали трое су­дей. В воз­ду­хе ви­тал тон­кий рас­слаб­ля­ющий аро­мат, ку­рив­ший­ся сра­зу из нес­коль­ких ку­ритель­ниц.  
  
— Мои из­ви­нения, — Ино­ла пок­ло­нилась, вгля­дыва­ясь в их си­лу­эты. Все трое бы­ли из раз­ных пле­мён, каж­дый не ни­же пя­той сту­пени.  
  
— Сядь, — ска­зал тот же го­лос, что поз­вал её в пер­вый раз — он при­над­ле­жал не­моло­дому судье из Ара.  
  
Она вош­ла в центр све­тово­го пят­на и опус­ти­лась на ко­лени, рас­пра­вив платье вок­руг.  
  
— А те­перь сядь удоб­но. Нам не нуж­но, что­бы ты ду­мала о том, что у те­бя за­тек­ли но­ги.  
  
Ино­ла пос­мотре­ла вок­руг се­бя — ниг­де в пре­делах све­тово­го пят­на не бы­ло ни­чего, кро­ме глад­ко­го хо­лод­но­го ка­мен­но­го по­ла, и выб­ранная ей по­за ка­залась в та­ких ус­ло­ви­ях единс­твен­ной удоб­ной.  
  
— По­чему ты ре­шила, что ты дол­жна си­деть имен­но там? — спро­сил го­лос дру­гой су­дящей, той, что пред­став­ля­ла пле­мя Ше­лак.  
  
— Здесь вам всем хо­рошо ме­ня вид­но, и…  
  
— Мы здесь не для то­го, что­бы на те­бя смот­реть. У нас нет ни­каких сом­не­ний в том, что ты мо­лода и кра­сива, — ска­зал тре­тий судья с без­злоб­ной ус­мешкой. — На­ша за­дача уз­нать, го­това ли ты при­нять свою судь­бу.  
  
Ино­ла вслу­шалась в по­вер­хностные мыс­ли ис­пы­тывав­ших её су­дей, но в них не бы­ло от­ве­тов, а глуб­же она про­ник­нуть не мог­ла. Од­на­ко она зас­та­вила се­бя под­нять­ся и толь­ко те­перь за­мети­ла, что на пок­ры­валах, рас­сте­лен­ных вне све­тово­го пят­на, бы­ло дос­та­точ­но мес­та для ещё од­но­го. Пред­по­ложив, что это и бы­ло пра­виль­ным от­ве­том, она по­дош­ла и опус­ти­лась ря­дом с ни­ми на сло­жен­ные по­душ­ки.  
  
— А те­перь объ­яс­ни, по­чему ты дол­жна си­деть имен­но здесь, — спро­сил су­дящий из Ара.  
  
— По­тому что я од­на из вас, а там — мес­то для под­су­димо­го, — пред­по­ложи­ла Ино­ла и по­чувс­тво­вала его одоб­ре­ние.  
  
— Имен­но так, Ино­ла ке Шед­дар. А те­перь ска­жи, в чём твоё пред­назна­чение.  
  
— Пред­назна­чение каж­до­го из Пер­во­рож­денных — слу­жить Ай­юру до са­мой смер­ти и пос­ле неё. Пред­назна­чение каж­до­го из су­дящих — под­держи­вать по­рядок в мыс­лях и де­яни­ях дру­гих во имя не­гаси­мого си­яния Кха­лы. Моё пред­назна­чение… — Ино­ла при­ос­та­нови­лась, со­бирая пра­виль­ный от­вет из ку­соч­ков за­учен­ных мантр, раз­бро­сан­ных над без­дной её бес­па­мятс­тва, — чи­тать и нап­равлять тех, кто не влас­тен над про­рас­та­ющи­ми в них се­мена­ми ере­тичес­ких сом­не­ний, от­кры­вать кра­соту ве­лико­го единс­тва тем, кто лишь го­товит­ся всту­пить в не­го, хра­нить и ис­полнять за­кон, при­шед­ший к нам с за­вета­ми Кха­са.  
  
— Очень хо­рошо, Ино­ла, — ска­зала су­дящая из Ше­лак, иг­рая паль­ца­ми со струй­кой ды­ма, тя­нув­ше­гося от бли­жай­шей ку­ритель­ни­цы. — Зна­ком ли те­бе этот аро­мат?  
  
— Нет, су­дящая. Я пло­хо раз­би­ра­юсь в… — она сно­ва зап­ну­лась. Бо­левой им­пульс вновь прон­зил пра­вый ви­сок так силь­но, как с ней не слу­чалось за всю пос­леднюю лу­ну, и на од­ну за­тянув­шу­юся се­кун­ду вы­бил её ра­зум из шат­ко­го рав­но­весия, зас­та­вив её за­быть, где она на­ходи­лась. Из мут­ных ин­грамм, всё ещё не вы­тер­шихся из её па­мяти, не­доволь­ный го­лос кри­чал что-то о её без­дарнос­ти и ник­чёмнос­ти. Ино­ла упер­лась ру­ками в пол, не да­вая се­бе упасть, и зас­та­вила се­бя сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на не­навяз­чи­вом ожи­дании, ис­хо­див­шем от ис­пы­тывав­ших её су­дей. — Уме­ние раз­ли­чать аро­маты ни­ког­да не бы­ло мне свой­ствен­но. К счастью, те­перь я мо­гу пос­лу­жить Ай­юру ины­ми ка­чес­тва­ми.  
  
— Это горь­кая ар­те­мис­сия, — ров­но со­об­щи­ла су­дящая из Ше­лак. — По­мога­ет рас­крыть мен­таль­ный по­тен­ци­ал и рас­ши­рить вос­при­ятие в Кха­ле. Ты не обя­зана это знать, но ку­рить её — осо­бое удо­воль­ствие, — до­бави­ла она с нот­ка­ми теп­ла.  
  
— Ты прек­расно зна­ешь свои обя­зан­ности и пра­ва, — про­дол­жил су­дящий из Ве­натир, и толь­ко те­перь Ино­ла за­мети­ла, что он си­дел к ней бли­же всех. — Нам из­вес­тно, что ты по­лучи­ла мно­гие зна­ния от по­кой­но­го про­кура­тора вос­точной Ла­ци. Нас­коль­ко глу­боко вы бы­ли свя­заны?  
  
Его го­лос вдруг стал зву­чать ина­че, а по­меще­ние пре­об­ра­зова­лось в од­ну из ком­нат до­ма до­суга на ок­ра­ине Ун-Ра­мен­то­ра. Нез­на­комый су­дящий с каж­дым мгно­вени­ем об­ре­тал всё бо­лее зна­комые чер­ты, и Ино­ла вздрог­ну­ла, ког­да его оран­же­вые гла­за сме­нили цвет на зе­лёный.  
  
— Все мы свя­заны в Кха­ле. От­вержен­ный Эсол­тар поз­во­лил мне ви­деть и осоз­на­вать то, что знал и по­нимал сам, — она по­пыта­лась соп­ро­тив­лять­ся ил­лю­зии, но Ве­натир был мас­те­ром сво­его де­ла. Тог­да она заж­му­рилась, но лож­ный ри­сунок а­уры и по­вер­хностных мыс­лей про­дол­жал сби­вать её с тол­ку, вы­зывая не­умес­тное сму­щение. — Он не знал, что я спо­соб­на на это. Я от­бла­года­рила его, не поз­во­лив его соз­на­нию уй­ти в пус­то­ту, — прек­ра­тив соп­ро­тив­лять­ся ил­лю­зии, Ино­ла сос­ре­дото­чилась и пос­мотре­ла су­дяще­му в гла­за. Кем бы ни был тот, пе­ред кем она сей­час от­ве­чала за эту связь, это не ме­няло су­ти ве­щей, ибо де­яния её не бы­ли прес­тупны. Ту­ман сом­не­ний, при­шед­ший вмес­те с приз­ра­ками прош­ло­го, сме­нил­ся уве­рен­ностью нас­то­яще­го. — Часть его ра­зума всег­да бу­дет жить во мне.  
  
— А это мес­то? — су­дящий жес­том ру­ки ука­зал на ком­на­ту, пол­ную рас­слаб­ленных ре­зиден­тов и об­слу­жива­ющих их кха­лаи. Их об­ра­зы бы­ли раз­мы­ты, слов­но их от­де­ляла от мыс­ленно­го взо­ра Ино­лы сте­на ды­ма. Го­лова её бо­лела так, что бес­ну­ющие нер­вные им­пуль­сы на­чали спус­кать­ся вниз по узам — при­кос­но­вения су­дяще­го к её ра­зуму пусть и бы­ли ос­то­рож­ны­ми, но за­дева­ли её имен­но там, где сов­сем не­дав­но слиш­ком мно­гое бы­ло выр­ва­но с кор­нем. Она сжа­ла ку­лаки, сми­ная и ло­мая ос­тавший­ся в ла­дони крас­ный ле­пес­ток.  
  
— Здесь я бы­ла бес­по­лез­на. Но те­перь я не свя­зана с Джакс’Ма­нар и бла­года­ря Кон­кла­ву поч­ти не пом­ню его.  
  
Ил­лю­зия ис­чезла. Пе­ред ней сно­ва был нез­на­комый су­дящий из Ве­натир, а глав­ный зал до­ма до­суга рас­та­ял как дым.   
  
— Ты прек­расно дер­жа­лась, юная Ино­ла, — ска­зал су­дящий из Ара. — Мы про­чита­ли и ис­пы­тали те­бя и вос­хи­щены тво­ей си­лой во­ли. Ты дос­той­на пос­вя­щения в пер­вую сту­пень.  
  
— Эн­си Ло­рис­сар бы­ла пра­ва, ты мо­жешь под­нять­ся очень вы­соко, — доб­ро­жела­тель­но до­бави­ла су­дящая из Ше­лак, но вдруг её а­ура вско­лых­ну­лась бес­по­кой­ством, мгно­вен­но пе­редав­шимся ос­таль­ным. — По­кажи ру­ки.  
  
Ино­ла чуть удив­лённо раз­жа­ла ла­дони и толь­ко тут за всем пе­режи­тым стрес­сом от ис­пы­тания смог­ла по­чувс­тво­вать, что их ко­жа, на­питав­ша­яся со­ком из­мя­того крас­но­го ле­пес­тка, пы­лала от бо­ли.  
  
***  
  
Ино­ла ле­жала на боль­нич­ном ло­же в по­лусоз­на­тель­ном сос­то­янии. Смесь смер­тель­но­го яда и про­тиво­ядия, гу­ляв­шая по со­судам, ка­чала её мозг на ка­челях от не­выно­симой бо­ли к прох­ладно­му об­легче­нию и об­ратно. За ви­довым ок­ном бы­ла глу­бокая без­лунная ночь, ос­ве­щён­ная лишь крис­талла­ми, све­тив­ши­ми с вы­соких шпи­лей, в ком­на­те бы­ло пус­то, и од­но толь­ко гу­дение при­бора, счи­тывав­ше­го её сос­то­яние, на­руша­ло мер­твен­ную ти­шину.  
  
— Ги­не… — про­тяну­ла Ино­ла жа­лоб­но, отыс­кав в во­дово­роте Кха­лы единс­твен­ный ра­зум, ко­торо­му бы­ла не­без­различ­на её судь­ба.  
  
— Ино­ла? Я жда­ла те­бя це­лый день, что про­изош­ло?   
  
— Я не­удач­ни­ца.  
  
— Что? Нет, я не ве­рю, что они не пред­ста­вили те­бя к пер­вой сту­пени!  
  
— О, нет, с ис­пы­тани­ем я спра­вилась. Вот толь­ко… — она под­ня­ла гла­за на по­толок, с ко­торо­го лил­ся яр­кий свет сра­зу че­тырёх крис­таллов. Юная су­дящая не мог­ла точ­но ска­зать те­перь, от че­го ей бы­ло лег­че в эту ми­нуту — от ле­карств или от до­носив­ше­гося из­да­лека го­лоса.  
  
— По­чему ты в боль­ни­це?  
  
— Ги­не, ты не го­вори­ла мне, что твоё имя это наз­ва­ние цвет­ка, — Ино­ла ско­сила взгляд на зо­лотис­тые по­лус­фе­ры, скры­вав­шие обе её ла­дони, пог­ру­жён­ные в ан­ти­дот.  
  
— Я пред­по­читаю об этом не вспо­минать. Мо­ей ма­тери точ­но ток­си­ны уда­рили в го­лову, ког­да она до­дума­лась… о бо­ги, ты что, тро­гала её ру­ками?  
  
— Все­го один ле­пес­ток. Он был та­кой яр­кий, та­кой кра­сивый… пря­мо как твои одеж­ды. Я пе­револ­но­валась и взя­ла его с со­бой как та­лис­ман.  
  
— Хва­ла бо­гам, ты всё ещё жи­ва, — мен­таль­ные при­кос­но­вения Аль­ги­нерии ок­ру­жили Ино­лу тёп­лым об­ла­ком, от­вле­кая от оче­ред­ной бо­левой вол­ны, про­катив­шей­ся по нер­вам, уно­ся её мыс­ли и ощу­щения в Ла­ци, где сол­нце толь­ко не­дав­но опус­ти­лось за го­ризонт, а не­бо бы­ло свет­лым как днём.   
  
— Не по­нимаю, за­чем дер­жать в го­роде та­кие опас­ные цве­ты? — Ино­ла пос­мотре­ла че­рез её гла­за на зна­комый пей­заж, от ко­торо­го по мыс­лям про­бежа­ла тень грус­ти. Она точ­но не име­ла стрем­ле­ния сно­ва вой­ти ког­да-ли­бо в Джакс’Ма­нар, но ску­чала по ок­ру­жав­ше­му его ле­су. Близ Ра­мен­то­ра она ни­ког­да не встре­чала столь круп­ных и яр­ких цве­тов, как аль­ги­нерии, окай­мляв­шие бе­рега всех сто­ячих во­до­ёмов Ахет-Аду­на.  
  
— Те­бя вид­но прос­то не учи­ли с детс­тва то­му, что крас­ный — цвет опас­ности. Мно­гие гос­ти с се­вера де­ла­ют эту ошиб­ку, — су­дящая зас­ме­ялась, но в ри­сун­ке её мыс­лей поч­ти не­уло­вимо с са­мой глу­бины прос­ту­пила го­речь. — Они — на­поми­нание о том, нас­коль­ко опас­но по­рой при­касать­ся к не­из­вес­тно­му, ка­ким бы ма­нящим оно ни бы­ло. А ещё в эпо­ху раз­до­ра их со­ком Ара сма­зыва­ли копья и дур­ма­нили ра­зум. Не удив­люсь, ес­ли пос­леднее кто-то де­ла­ет и се­год­ня.   
  
— Ме­дик ска­зала, что я при­ду в нор­му за па­ру дней. А там уже и пос­вя­щение…  
  
— Пом­ни, что я всег­да здесь. И сов­сем не ядо­витая. На­де­юсь.


	3. Chapter 3

В То’Элин бо­лота, ка­залось, бы­ли вез­де, где не бы­ло сне­га и ль­да. А там, где бы­ли снег и лёд, ка­залось, что они ни­ког­да не та­яли. И всё же в этом краю бы­ла жизнь — мно­го жиз­ни, су­мев­шей прис­по­собить­ся и рас­цвес­ти сре­ди хо­лодов. Мно­жес­тво ви­дов мха пок­ры­вали во­ду плот­ным ков­ром, а сквозь не­го про­рас­та­ли тон­ки­ми иг­ла­ми рас­те­ния, гре­ющие под цвет­ным жи­вым ков­ром свои кор­ни. Пле­мя Шед­дар жи­ло в этих зем­лях с не­запа­мят­ных вре­мён, мир­но пе­режи­ло Эпо­ху Раз­до­ра, и боль­шинс­тво его пред­ста­вите­лей про­дол­жа­ли ос­та­вать­ся в этих зем­лях да­же сей­час, ког­да бла­га ци­вили­зации бы­ли дос­тупны каж­до­му Пер­во­рож­денно­му. Их го­рода слов­но бы па­рили, воз­вы­ша­ясь на ог­ромных древ­них сва­ях, под­держи­ва­емые те­перь ещё и гра­вита­ци­он­ны­ми по­лями. Не бы­ло улиц — бы­ли бес­ко­неч­ные мос­ты, свя­зывав­шие меж­ду со­бой до­ма. Шед­дар лю­били свой край и за­боти­лись о нём, не поз­во­ляя се­бе вме­шивать­ся в рав­но­весие при­роды боль­ше, чем нуж­но.  
  
Аль­ги­нерия не лю­била хо­лод­ную сы­рость этой про­вин­ции, но го­това бы­ла тер­петь её столь­ко, сколь­ко нуж­но — цве­тис­тые за­пахи гни­ющих бо­лот вы­зыва­ли у неё при­ят­ные вос­по­мина­ния. Здесь она впер­вые по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя са­мос­то­ятель­ной лич­ностью. Здесь она впер­вые дей­ство­вала не так, как дик­то­вали ей прин­ци­пы, на­вязан­ные за го­ды обу­чения ма­терью, и здесь же впер­вые по­чувс­тво­вала, что зна­чило — хо­теть че­го-то для се­бя и толь­ко для се­бя.  
  
Она об­ни­мала гла­зами всё, что мог­ла уви­деть, по­ка шла по спле­тению мос­тов от по­садоч­ной пло­щад­ки, ста­ратель­но за­поми­нала каж­дую де­таль, каж­дое ли­цо, каж­дую слу­чай­ную мысль, про­летев­шую ми­мо. Ма­лиру­наи тос­ко­вала по до­му и на­вер­ня­ка бы­ла бы ра­да по­лучить его об­ра­зы — хо­тя бы так, че­рез даль­нюю связь — ибо ма­ло кто на Ай­юре пом­нил о ней и свя­зывал­ся с ней пос­ле то­го, как её оп­ре­дели­ли на до­быва­ющую стан­цию в од­ну из са­мых да­лёких и опас­ных не­из­ве­дан­ных сис­тем. Иног­да Аль­ги­нерия и вов­се ду­мала, что бы­ла единс­твен­ной во всей Кха­ле, ко­му ос­та­лась не­без­различ­на её судь­ба.  
  
Она приш­ла пря­мо в про­кура­туру — там уже всё бы­ло го­тово для слу­шания и ожи­дали толь­ко её. Мно­гие ли­ца бы­ли ей зна­комы — при­мель­ка­лись за те две лу­ны, ко­торые ей до­велось про­жить здесь со­рок цик­лов на­зад. Сре­ди них был су­дящий Ира­тис ке Сар­гас, тог­да по­мощ­ник, ны­не про­кура­тор цен­траль­ной То’Элин, па­ра су­дей из Ве­натир, ко­торых она не лю­била за­оч­но, нес­коль­ко кха­лаи, в од­ном из ко­торых она уз­на­ла нас­тавни­ка Ма­лиру­наи, и го­род­ская стра­жа. В каж­дом нез­ри­мо ощу­щалось при­сутс­твие эн­си, наб­лю­дав­шей за про­ис­хо­див­шим дис­танци­он­но.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, про­кура­тор Ира­тис, су­дящая Аль­ги­нерия ке Ара, вто­рой сту­пени пос­вя­щения, при­была в твоё рас­по­ряже­ние.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун. На­конец-то все на мес­те. Сядь ту­да, — Ира­тис мыс­ленно ука­зал на крес­ло око­ло сте­ны пря­мо пе­ред со­бой. Оно не выг­ля­дело удоб­ным, но сто­яло жёс­тко, из че­го Аль­ги­нерия зак­лю­чила, что это яв­но бы­ло не ра­ди её ком­форта. К нес­частью, под­нявшись до вто­рой сту­пени толь­ко вче­ра, она не ус­пе­ла изу­чить прин­цип фун­кци­они­рова­ния го­род­ской про­кура­туры.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Это не прось­ба, — го­лос про­кура­тора зву­чал тя­жело и раз­дра­жён­но. — Как мно­гие из вас зна­ют, вче­ра мы по­теря­ли связь с до­быва­ющей ко­лони­ей близ Эн­дар-Ме­налу.  
  
Аль­ги­нерия те­перь бы­ла поч­ти ра­да то­му, что ей приш­лось сесть в не­удоб­ное крес­ло — го­лова её зак­ру­жилась так, слов­но по ней слу­чай­но уда­рил тре­ниро­воч­ный по­сох чем­пи­она про­вин­ции. Из всех при­сутс­тво­вав­ших в за­ле она единс­твен­ная не зна­ла о слу­чив­шемся, что бы­ло ло­гич­но — по­ка это бы­ло внут­ренним де­лом про­кура­туры То’Элин, к ко­торой при­над­ле­жали все ра­бот­ни­ки стан­ции, и до вы­яс­не­ния об­сто­ятель­ств из­вестие не рас­простра­нялось по Кха­ле во из­бе­жание до­мыс­лов и кле­веты.  
  
— По­том связь вре­мен­но вос­ста­нови­лась и на связь выш­ла опе­ратор Ма­лиру­наи. Её со­об­ще­ние бы­ло ко­рот­ким, — про­кура­тор ак­ти­виро­вал го­лоп­ро­ек­тор, и над ним воз­никло дро­жащее блед­ное изоб­ра­жение. — Оче­вид­но, на мо­мент от­прав­ки со­об­ще­ния связь бы­ла пов­режде­на.  
  
— Эт’тин­за чои’мен, эт сои че­ре, — про­из­нёс го­лос Ма­лиру­наи без вы­раже­ния. Ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд она мол­ча­ла. Её гла­за по­тух­ли. Пос­ле связь обор­ва­лась.  
  
— Мы не смог­ли по­нять зна­чения этих слов. Мы на­де­ем­ся, что сов­мес­тны­ми уси­ли­ями мы проль­ём свет на то, что про­изош­ло на Эн­дар-Ме­налу, — за­кон­чил про­кура­тор и бро­сил на Аль­ги­нерию вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд. Ос­таль­ные при­сутс­тву­ющие то­же пос­мотре­ли на неё, и она неп­ро­из­воль­но вжа­лась спи­ной в прох­ладный ме­талл крес­ла, про­дол­жая смот­реть на то мес­то, где толь­ко что бы­ло ли­цо Ма­лиру­наи.   
  
— Я всё ещё не сов­сем по­нимаю при­чины сво­его при­сутс­твия здесь, — при­зывая ос­татки са­мо­об­ла­дания, она сжа­ла ку­лаки, вдав­ли­вая ког­ти в ко­жу как мож­но силь­нее, ста­ра­ясь сфо­куси­ровать­ся на про­ис­хо­дящем. Это уда­валось ей пло­хо — ре­аль­ность слов­но рас­сы­палась пе­ред ней, в то вре­мя как са­ма су­дящая боль­ше все­го сей­час хо­тела зак­рыть свои мыс­ли от всех и упасть на дно бли­жай­ше­го бо­лота. — Мне не из­вес­тно о слу­чив­шемся ни­чего. Кон­клав не дал мне до­пол­ни­тель­ных инс­трук­ций, ког­да пос­лал сю­да.  
  
— Тер­пе­ние, вы­дер­жка и здра­вый смысл, — Ира­тис не­замет­но ока­зал­ся за её спи­ной и по­ложил ру­ки ей на пле­чи. Из раз­дво­ен­ной спин­ки крес­ла выш­ла па­ра дуг и заб­ло­киро­вала её груд­ную клет­ку. — Я на­де­юсь, ты бу­дешь вес­ти се­бя дос­той­но.  
  
— Про­кура­тор… Что ты со­бира­ешь­ся сде­лать?  
  
— Ты зна­ла Ма­лиру­наи ке Шед­дар бли­же, чем кто-ли­бо. Она твоя сес­тра ду­ши, а зна­чит, в те­бе жи­вёт её мен­таль­ное от­ра­жение, — паль­цы Ира­тиса лег­ли на её вис­ки. — По­это­му мы доп­ро­сим её — че­рез те­бя.  
  
— О бо­ги, нет! Нет! — Аль­ги­нерия с кри­ком вско­чила с ло­жа из по­душек, сло­жен­ных в уг­лубле­нии в сте­не и реф­лектор­но об­хва­тила ру­ками го­лову, пы­та­ясь сбро­сить ру­ки про­кура­тора, про­из­во­див­ше­го пря­мой мен­таль­ный кон­такт. Спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд она осоз­на­ла, что неп­ри­ят­ные вос­по­мина­ния сно­ва приш­ли к ней во сне. Ко­рот­ким уп­ражне­ни­ем уняв сер­дце­би­ение, она сно­ва лег­ла, от­ки­нув­шись на по­душ­ки с не­доволь­ным сто­ном.  
  
— Стар­шая сес­тра! Что слу­чилось? — раз­дался не­доволь­ный го­лос из-за сте­ны.   
  
— Это прос­то сон. Прос­то сон, — пов­то­рила она ско­рее са­ма се­бе. Ви­дение в точ­ности пов­то­рило ощу­щения по­луто­раве­ковой дав­ности, и сле­ды гру­бого мен­таль­но­го кон­такта сно­ва ны­ли фан­томной болью.   
  
— Ты очень гром­ко кри­чала, — го­лос млад­ше­го бра­та проз­ву­чал ско­рее раз­дра­жён­но, чем обес­по­ко­ен­но. Аль­ги­нерия на­де­ялась, что, вер­нувшись в И­алон, по­может ему в под­го­тов­ке к пе­рехо­ду на вто­рую сту­пень, но по­ка лишь ме­шала ему воз­растав­шей ус­та­лостью и пов­то­ряв­ши­мися кош­ма­рами.  
  
— А ты спал?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­тил он с нот­кой сты­да.  
  
— И сколь­ко су­ток ты уже не спал?  
  
— Я не за­метил, что уже ночь. Все эти из­ре­чения… Кхас яв­но пи­сал их под ка­кой-то дурью.  
  
— Это весь­ма ве­ро­ят­но, од­на­ко ты не дол­жен го­ворить с та­ким не­ува­жени­ем о Ве­ликом Учи­теле.  
  
— А вот я спа­ла, — ещё од­на те­лепа­тема, при­летев­шая с дру­гого края И­ало­на, сда­вила ра­зум Аль­ги­нерии неп­ри­ят­ным коль­цом. — Я ду­мала, ты уже дав­но спра­вилась с этой ут­ра­той, со­вет­ник. Не удив­люсь, ес­ли от тво­его кри­ка ут­ром бу­дет бо­леть го­лова у по­лови­ны го­рода.  
  
— Мои из­ви­нения, эн­си Ло­рис­сар, — су­дящая мыс­ленно пе­реда­ла в от­вет жест поч­те­ния. — Я бы­ла уве­рена, что боль­ше ни­ког­да не вспом­ню о ней. Я не знаю, по­чему она вер­ну­лась в мои сны. Спер­ва я ду­мала, что это из-за Ино­лы, но прош­ло уже поч­ти два цик­ла, мой ра­зум дол­жен был при­вык­нуть к то­му, что они со­вер­шенно раз­ные!   
  
— Ты прек­расно зна­ешь, что с этим нуж­но что-то сде­лать.  
  
— У ме­ня нет от­ве­та, муд­рей­шая, — ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия с приз­рачной на­деж­дой на то, что у Ло­рис­сар с её мно­голет­ним опы­том и выс­шей сту­пенью пос­вя­щения он точ­но дол­жен был быть.  
  
— Тог­да спро­си то­го, у ко­го есть, — ска­зала Ло­рис­сар хо­лод­но. — Или мы при­мем ме­ры.  
  
***  
  
— Кха­ла объ­еди­ня­ет на­ши соз­на­ния, да­же ког­да мы спим. По пра­ву, дан­но­му нам за­вета­ми Кха­са, кас­та су­дей мо­жет вхо­дить в соз­на­ния спя­щих и поль­зо­вать­ся их у­яз­ви­мостью и от­кры­тостью в это вре­мя для по­мощи тем, чья ду­ша нес­по­кой­на, а по­мыс­лы спу­таны. Ве­ро­ят­но, не­кото­рые из вас уже де­лали это. Слу­чай­но. Иног­да мы неп­ро­из­воль­но стре­мим­ся быть бли­же во сне с те­ми, кто бли­зок нам и на­яву, — су­дящий Ар­хта­дигар ке Ара оки­нул взгля­дом си­дев­ших пе­ред ним мо­лодых пос­вя­щён­ных пер­вой сту­пени и про­щупал ка­налы Кха­лы, по ко­торым его сло­ва бы­ли слыш­ны мно­гим дру­гим. Они си­дели под от­кры­тым не­бом в ок­ру­жён­ном сте­нами вы­соких зда­ний са­ду. — Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, твой пси-по­тен­ци­ал вы­сок, и ты нем­но­го стар­ше и опыт­нее дру­гих при­сутс­тву­ющих. Хо­дила ли ты ког­да-ни­будь в чу­жие сны?  
  
— Ты зна­ешь от­вет, учи­тель Ар­хта­дигар, — Ино­ла выз­ва­ла в сво­ей па­мяти вос­по­мина­ние и от­кры­ла его всем. Оно бы­ло ещё од­ним из нем­но­гих чёт­ких — и то, что она де­лала, и то, как она де­лала, бы­ло приз­на­но Кон­кла­вом как по­лез­ное, да­же при том, что об­ра­зы в снах Та­кото­са бы­ли хо­лод­ны­ми и пу­га­ющи­ми. — Я по­сеща­ла сны то­го, ко­го люб­лю уже мно­го цик­лов. Но я… не про­бова­ла ни­чего ме­нять. Прос­то наб­лю­дала. По­ка од­нажды он не за­метил ме­ня, и с тех пор стал ста­вить за­щиту на свой ра­зум.  
  
Ос­таль­ные трое уче­ников про­чита­ли об­ра­зы в её соз­на­нии, и по их а­урам про­бежа­ло нап­ря­жение.  
  
— Я ви­жу ка­кую-то… мрач­ную жуть, — брез­гли­во от­ме­тил юный су­дящий из Ше­лак.  
  
— Си­омид, сос­ре­доточь­ся, — Ар­хта­дигар бро­сил на уче­ника не­доволь­ный взгляд, и все ощу­тили, как его брез­гли­вость и раз­дра­жение пе­ретек­ли в сму­щение и не­пони­мание. — Не смот­ри на со­дер­жа­ние, смот­ри на путь, ко­торым нуж­но ид­ти, что­бы со­еди­нить­ся с кем-то во сне. Су­дящая Ино­ла смог­ла най­ти его са­ма. Мо­жешь ли ты объ­яс­нить, как она это сде­лала?  
  
— Она тя­нулась к не­му пе­ред сном. Со­вер­шенно бес­стыд­но, учи­тывая, что она бы­ла из низ­шей кас­ты!  
  
— Си­омид! — учи­тель рас­сви­репел и об­ру­шил на не­го мен­таль­ный удар. Юный су­дящий схва­тил­ся за го­лову и жа­лоб­но вскрик­нул.  
  
— О, по­жалуй­ста, не нуж­но, — ска­зала Ино­ла быс­трее, чем осоз­на­ла, нас­коль­ко это не­умес­тно.  
  
— Су­дящая Ино­ла, те­бе при­дёт­ся при­вык­нуть к то­му, что нель­зя пре­пятс­тво­вать свер­ше­нию спра­вед­ли­вого на­каза­ния, как бы оно ни бы­ло лег­ко или тя­жело, — воз­ра­зил Ар­хта­дигар стро­го, но в его го­лосе не бы­ло уг­ро­зы. — Мож­но со­чувс­тво­вать осуж­дённым — нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко это по­может те­бе нап­ра­вить их на путь ис­прав­ле­ния. Ми­лосер­дие дол­жно быть обос­но­ван­ным и не дол­жно вре­дить.  
  
— Но ведь он прос­то… — Ино­ла с грустью от­го­роди­лась от бо­лез­ненной а­уры Си­оми­да, к ко­торой при­меши­вались про­тиво­речи­вые эмо­ции, где не­чёт­ко чи­талось воз­ра­жение. — Мои из­ви­нения, учи­тель.   
  
— Кон­клав ус­тра­нил ошиб­ку, ко­торая бы­ла со­вер­ше­на при тво­ём рож­де­нии, и ник­то не сме­ет су­дить те­бя за дей­ствия, ко­торые ты со­вер­ша­ла по пра­ву, дан­но­му те­бе за­вета­ми Кха­са, — Ар­хта­дигар ещё раз оки­нул всех уче­ников дол­гим взгля­дом, до­жида­ясь, по­ка их мыс­ли пе­рес­та­нут быть при­кован­ны­ми к вы­ход­ке юно­го Ше­лак. — А те­перь сос­ре­доточь­ся и вер­ни об­ратно тот об­раз, что так не пон­ра­вил­ся Си­оми­ду.  
  
Ино­ла сно­ва выз­ва­ла об­раз мрач­но­го сна — од­но­го из пос­ледних, ко­торый она смог­ла уви­деть в соз­на­нии Та­кото­са бо­лее де­сяти цик­лов на­зад. В нём бы­ла лишь хо­лод­ная пус­ты­ня, в ко­торой ве­тер под­ни­мал столь гус­тые пес­ча­ные бу­ри, что ка­залось — воз­дух сос­то­ял из ося­за­емой ть­мы. Её эта ть­ма не пу­гала, но вы­зыва­ла же­лание по­нять, прон­зить взгля­дом и уви­деть глуб­же. Она ощу­щала её и в жиз­ни, слов­но не­уло­вимое об­ла­ко ок­ру­жав­шую его, цеп­ля­лась за неё и па­дала за ней в сон. Это бы­ло нес­ложно, и до по­ры Ино­ла да­же не ду­мала, что дей­стви­тель­но ви­дела его сны.  
  
— Я ви­жу, — ска­зала дру­гая уче­ница. — Что­бы вой­ти в чу­жой сон, нуж­но сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на от­пе­чат­ке а­уры спя­щего в Кха­ле.  
  
— Вер­но. Я хо­чу, что­бы каж­дый из вас при­менил эти зна­ния в бли­жай­шее вре­мя. Возь­ми­те ка­кого-ни­будь зна­комо­го кха­лаи для эк­спе­римен­тов — ве­ро­ят­ность ус­пе­ха бу­дет вы­ше — а по­том по­гово­рите с ним об этом. Вы да­же мо­жете поп­ро­бовать что-то в них из­ме­нить. Че­рез по­лови­ну лу­ны я же­лаю уз­нать ва­ши под­робные впе­чат­ле­ния. Что ка­са­ет­ся Ино­лы...  
  
В этот мо­мент в пре­делах са­да ста­ло ощу­тимо при­сутс­твие ещё од­но­го ра­зума, тут же пе­ретя­нув­ше­го на се­бя вни­мание. Аль­ги­нерия ре­шила об­ра­тить­ся к Ар­хта­дига­ру нап­ря­мую пос­ре­ди уро­ка, так как на её па­мяти он был единс­твен­ным, кто имел дос­та­точ­но зна­ний в об­ласти хож­де­ния по чу­жим снам.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, учи­тель, — она прош­ла ми­мо си­дящих на тра­ве и опус­ти­лась ря­дом с ним, нас­тро­ив­шись на дол­гую бе­седу. Ино­ла воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотре­ла на неё, и толь­ко сей­час Аль­ги­нерия осоз­на­ла, что она то­же бы­ла здесь.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, со­вет­ник. Те­бя бес­по­ко­ит что-то нас­толь­ко лич­ное, что ты не ста­ла об­ра­щать­ся ко мне че­рез Кха­лу, — он мно­гоз­на­читель­но хмык­нул. — Те­бе сно­ва снит­ся Ма­лиру­наи?  
  
— Я не яви­лась бы сю­да, ес­ли бы не во­ля Кон­кла­ва, — её го­лос скво­зил раз­дра­жени­ем. — Я не знаю, по­чему она вер­ну­лась в мои сны, но это сни­жа­ет мою эф­фектив­ность и дол­жно прек­ра­тить­ся.  
  
— Что по­мог­ло те­бе в прош­лый раз?  
  
— Млад­ший брат. Ког­да мать ос­та­вила его на ме­ня, он заб­рал всё моё вни­мание — я слиш­ком ус­та­вала, что­бы ви­деть сны. А по­том она не воз­вра­щалась. До не­дав­не­го вре­мени, — су­дящая ста­ралась не смот­реть на Ино­лу, но её мыс­ли са­ми вы­дали при­чину. — Оче­вид­но, мой ра­зум уло­вил зна­комый об­раз и это зас­та­вило кош­ма­ры вер­нуть­ся. Учи­тель, я ви­жу, что урок окон­чен. Не мог­ли бы мы...  
  
— Не­уже­ли юная Ино­ла — единс­твен­ная Шед­дар, ко­торую ты встре­тила за пол­то­ры сот­ни цик­лов? — Ар­хта­дигар спро­сил нап­ря­мую, иг­но­рируя её яв­ное же­лание не вы­носить это за пре­делы при­ват­но­го раз­го­вора.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, нет. Я ви­дела мно­го де­вушек из Шед­дар, но толь­ко Ино­ла ока­залась нас­толь­ко на неё по­хожа.  
  
— Ли­цом или мен­таль­ным от­пе­чат­ком?  
  
— И тем, и дру­гим.  
  
— Тог­да вы дол­жны ре­шить это вдво­ём. Пусть Ино­ла при­дёт в твой сон — воз­можно, это по­может те­бе окон­ча­тель­но при­нять, что это дру­гая лич­ность.  
  
— Ни­какой оп­ре­делён­ности. И че­го я ожи­дала, — Аль­ги­нерия раз­дра­жён­но под­ня­лась и ещё бо­лее быс­трым ша­гом выш­ла из са­да. Ино­ла по­вер­ну­лась и пос­мотре­ла ей вслед, толь­ко сей­час вый­дя из оце­пене­ния. Она всег­да зна­ла, что за­цепи­ла её сво­им сходс­твом с кем-то из прош­ло­го, но впер­вые так чёт­ко ус­лы­шала нас­коль­ко. Воп­ро­сы воз­ни­кали в ней один за дру­гим, и хо­телось ско­рее уз­нать на них от­ве­ты, но она не бы­ла уве­рена, что име­ет на это пра­во — да­же те­перь.  
  
— По­чему ты всё ещё здесь? Иди за ней! — пот­ре­бовал Ар­хта­дигар, и она вос­при­няла это как раз­ре­шение. Сор­вавшись с мес­та, она про­бежа­ла че­рез сад, нес­коль­ко раз чуть не спот­кнув­шись о собс­твен­ное платье. Она наш­ла Аль­ги­нерию в те­ни ко­лон­на­ды, ок­ру­жав­шей внеш­ний пе­риметр са­да — су­дящая сто­яла, опер­шись на од­ну из ко­лонн, и а­ура её да­же из­да­лека ощу­щалась бо­лез­ненно уг­рю­мой.   
  
— Я, ка­жет­ся, яс­но да­ла по­нять, что не хо­чу втя­гивать те­бя в это. Я най­ду дру­гой спо­соб, — ска­зала она, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь.   
  
— Ги­не, ес­ли я мо­гу по­мочь — я хо­чу сде­лать это. Ты пе­ревер­ну­ла мою жизнь, а я до сих пор ни­как не от­бла­года­рила те­бя.  
  
— Я все­го лишь ис­пра­вила ошиб­ку. Лю­бой сде­лал бы...  
  
— Но ник­то не сде­лал, — не­ожи­дан­но рез­ко для се­бя прер­ва­ла её Ино­ла. Её сер­дце вдруг за­билось быс­трее под вих­рем мно­жес­тва труд­но­раз­ли­чимых эмо­ций. — Че­рез ме­ня про­ходи­ли де­сят­ки су­дей стар­ше и муд­рее те­бя, но всем бы­ло без­различ­но, кто я и как я жи­ву!  
  
— Лад­но. Ес­ли ты так нас­той­чи­ва — мо­жет, что-то и по­лучит­ся, — Аль­ги­нерия не обер­ну­лась, но а­ура её ста­ла чуть мяг­че. Раз­дра­жение сме­нилось тос­кой и об­ре­чён­ностью. — Вы­бор всё рав­но не ве­лик.   
  
Ино­ла по­дош­ла бли­же и по­ложи­ла ру­ку на её пле­чо. Вы­дер­жав нес­коль­ко се­кунд мол­ча­ния, Аль­ги­нерия нак­ры­ла её ла­донь сво­ей, пе­реда­вая по зак­ры­тому ка­налу об­ра­зы, ко­торые преж­де поз­во­ляла уви­деть толь­ко на мгно­вение тем, кто заг­ля­дывал в её вос­по­мина­ния.   
  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь вой­ти в мои сны, ты дол­жна кое-что знать. Ма­лиру­наи бы­ла мо­ей сес­трой ду­ши. Она по­гиб­ла, бу­дучи ед­ва ли стар­ше, чем ты, за­дол­го до тво­его по­яв­ле­ния на свет. Я на­де­юсь на твои де­ликат­ность и по­нима­ние.  
  
— Я по­нимаю, — Ино­ла прос­матри­вала один за дру­гим ко­рот­кие об­ра­зы, не­кото­рые бы­ли неп­ри­выч­но от­кро­вен­ны­ми, и всё явс­твен­нее ощу­щала, как по её вос­при­ятию раз­ли­ва­ет­ся чу­жая боль, об­жи­га­ющая и не­от­вра­тимая, как ла­ва, вы­тека­ющая из тре­щин в зем­ной ко­ре. — Что про­изош­ло?  
  
— Она бы­ла ме­диком на стан­ции близ Эн­дар-Ме­налу, пла­неты очень да­лёкой от ос­новной во­рон­ки Кха­лы. Как ока­залось, там обос­но­вались пад­шие. Они по­пыта­лись взять стан­цию под свой кон­троль — Ли­ру смог­ла об­ма­нуть их и ак­ти­виро­вала про­токол са­мо­унич­то­жения. К со­жале­нию, на мо­мент смер­ти она не бы­ла со­еди­нена с Кха­лой. Её соз­на­ние сги­нуло в пус­то­те, по­это­му ва­ри­ант то­го, что она пы­та­ет­ся по­гово­рить со мной из на­шей па­мяти, ис­клю­чён. Её тень ос­та­лась толь­ко внут­ри ме­ня, — Аль­ги­нерия по­вер­ну­лась к ней и пос­мотре­ла в гла­за. — Хо­тя, иног­да мне ка­жет­ся... но нет. Это аб­сурд.  
  
— Я знаю. И я чувс­твую свою ви­ну за это. По­это­му я сде­лаю всё, что­бы те­бе по­мочь.  
  
***  
  
Ино­ла шла по зна­комым мес­там. Хол­мистые ле­са Ла­ци оде­лись в мо­лодую лис­тву, прох­ладный ве­тер неп­ри­ят­но ще­котал ко­жу под лёг­ким плать­ем, сду­вая теп­ло ве­чер­не­го сол­нца. Ка­залось, в ту­ман­ном воз­ду­хе вок­руг бы­ло раз­ли­то за­кат­ное си­яние. Оно спус­ка­лось по по­логим скло­нам в до­лину Раш'Ме­нар, и Ино­ле ка­залось, что она шла по не­бу, в тка­ни ко­торо­го по­доб­но ма­лень­ким ры­бам пла­вали зо­лотые огонь­ки.   
  
— Ги­не? — поз­ва­ла она с сом­не­ни­ем, не по­нимая, по­чему ока­залась имен­но здесь. Этот хо­лод­ный край точ­но не был тем, что мог­ло ос­та­вить в соз­на­нии су­дящей глу­бокий след.  
  
— Дав­но я те­бя здесь не ви­дел, — от­ве­тил спо­кой­ный ус­та­лый го­лос, ко­торый со­вер­шенно точ­но при­над­ле­жал не Аль­ги­нерии.  
  
— Та­котос? — спро­сила Ино­ла ещё бо­лее удив­лённо. Она дав­но чувс­тво­вала, что он из­ме­нил­ся, но не по­доз­ре­вала, что эти пе­реме­ны бы­ли столь глу­боки, что зат­ро­нули его сны. — Прос­ти, ви­димо я так и не смог­ла пра­виль­но нас­тро­ить­ся...  
  
— Ни­ког­да не по­нимал, от­че­го те­бя так ко мне тя­нет.  
  
— Я... — она сфо­куси­рова­ла взгляд на од­ном из ста­рых де­ревь­ев, ощу­тив его при­сутс­твие поб­ли­зос­ти. Заг­ля­нув за ствол, она уви­дела Та­кото­са, си­дяще­го на зем­ле в те­ни, поч­ти пол­ностью скры­того ту­маном. Его си­лу­эт был тём­ным, и черт бы­ло не раз­ли­чить. — Я прос­то пы­талась вспом­нить, как это де­лать, и Кха­ла при­вела ме­ня сю­да. Прав­да, те­перь здесь всё... ина­че.   
  
— Я и сам ни­как не при­вык­ну.  
  
Ино­ла опус­ти­лась пе­ред ним в ту­ман и пос­мотре­ла ему в ли­цо. Преж­де в на­пол­нявшей его сны ося­за­емой ть­ме она улав­ли­вала лишь иног­да зе­лёные огонь­ки его глаз — те­перь он был пе­ред ней, пусть и всё ещё по­хожий на тень, и с каж­дой се­кун­дой ста­нови­лись бо­лее раз­ли­чимы­ми де­тали одеж­ды и фор­ма ли­ца. Он был со­бой, одет в бес­формен­ную тём­ную ткань, ли­цо скры­вала по­вяз­ка, гла­за бы­ли зак­ры­ты. Ино­ла про­тяну­ла ру­ку, что­бы снять её, но он пе­рех­ва­тил её до то­го, как она ус­пе­ла кос­нуть­ся.  
  
— Те­бе не сто­ит это­го ви­деть.   
  
— Ме­ня не пу­гала да­же неп­рогляд­ная ть­ма. Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что в те­бе есть что-то бо­лее ужас­ное?   
  
— Ты ни­чего не зна­ешь, Ино­ла ке Шед­дар. Не зна­ешь, но упорс­тву­ешь в сво­ём по­ис­ке. Это мо­жет од­нажды при­чинить те­бе мно­го бо­ли.  
  
Вмес­то от­ве­та Ино­ла выс­во­боди­ла ру­ку и до­вер­ши­ла на­чатое. Ку­сок тка­ни, ока­зав­ший­ся в её ру­ке, тут же рас­тво­рил­ся и уле­тел, и сле­дом как дым рас­та­яла тём­ная ма­терия, скры­вав­шая те­ло Та­кото­са. И толь­ко пос­ле это­го зо­лотис­тое си­яние оку­тало и его, рас­цве­тив ко­жу и лёг­кие бе­жевые одеж­ды, и Ино­ла вдруг осоз­на­ла, что преж­де на не­го поч­ти не па­дал свет. Его гла­за от­кры­лись — их свет был ров­ным оран­же­вым.  
  
— То, что я ви­жу, не яв­ля­ет­ся чем-то но­вым. По­чему я дол­жна ис­пу­гать­ся?  
  
Та­котос мед­ленно под­нял пе­ред со­бой ла­дони, пос­мотрел на них, за­тем кос­нулся кон­чи­ками паль­цев сво­его ли­ца. Не­кото­рое вре­мя он ощу­пывал все на­рос­ты и че­шуй­ки на го­лове, и гла­за чем даль­ше, чем ин­тенсив­нее мер­ца­ли бе­лым. Его а­ура, до это­го спо­кой­ная и свет­лая, как ок­ру­жав­ший его ту­ман, вдруг сно­ва ста­ла хо­лод­ной.  
  
— Ухо­ди.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Уби­рай­ся! — крик­нул он злоб­но и рез­ко от­тол­кнул её. Ино­ла упа­ла в ту­ман пол­ностью и в этот мо­мент прос­ну­лась, вы­валив­шись из га­мака. Силь­но уда­рив­шись пле­чом, она лишь ти­хо зас­то­нала, боль­ше от до­сады и чувс­тва нес­пра­вед­ли­вос­ти, чем от бо­ли.  
  
— ...по­чему? — за­кон­чи­ла она на­чатый воп­рос, не­хотя от­кры­вая гла­за, от яр­ко­го све­та ко­торых тут же отор­ва­лись нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких ни­тей.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, не я од­на здесь ви­жу кош­ма­ры, — кон­ста­тиро­вала Аль­ги­нерия, слов­но всё это вре­мя наб­лю­дав­шая за ней че­рез Кха­лу и ожи­дав­шая её про­буж­де­ния.  
  
— Прос­ти, я не смог­ла вой­ти в твой сон...  
  
— Ко­неч­но. Я ведь так и не смог­ла ус­нуть. Как по­думаю, что ты уви­дишь всё это, хо­чет­ся де­лать всё что угод­но — толь­ко не спать, — Ино­ла по­чувс­тво­вала мен­таль­ные при­кос­но­вения, от ко­торых пос­те­пен­но от­сту­пали все тер­завшие её не­гатив­ные эмо­ции. — Или ты всё же бы­ла в чь­ём-то сне?  
  
— Да. И жа­лею об этом, — она зак­ры­ла гла­за и об­хва­тила ру­ками ко­лени.  
  
— Этот ере­тик из Ве­натир сно­ва те­бя оби­дел.   
  
— Рань­ше его сны бы­ли сов­сем дру­гими. Рань­ше... я пом­ню, мне бы­ло в них так спо­кой­но. Я чувс­тво­вала, что я не од­на.  
  
— Рань­ше и ты бы­ла дру­гой.  
  
— Пусть я поч­ти за­была ту жизнь, я точ­но знаю — мои сны так же хо­лод­ны, чер­ны и пус­ты, как рань­ше, и как рань­ше бы­ли у не­го. Но те­перь... — Ино­лу пе­репол­ни­ло от­ча­яние, про­бив­шее рам­ки, сдер­жи­вав­шие её бо­лее двад­ца­ти цик­лов. Из глу­бин прош­ло­го вновь под­ня­лись раз­мы­тые ин­грам­мы, в ко­торых она про­дол­жа­ла чувс­тво­вать оди­ночес­тво и не­пони­мание, от ко­торых её не спас­ли ни­какие пе­реме­ны.  
  
— Из-за это­го ты ду­мала, что вам пред­на­чер­та­но быть вмес­те? — при­сутс­твие Аль­ги­нерии ста­ло ощу­щать­ся силь­нее, вспы­хивая вок­руг де­сят­ка­ми не­чита­емых яр­ких те­лепа­тем, и ле­дяные вол­ны эмо­ций Ино­лы слов­но раз­би­вались о них, пос­те­пен­но уга­сая. — Ми­лая Ино­ла, это так не ра­бота­ет, — до­бави­ла су­дящая, и го­лос её проз­ву­чал осо­бен­но пе­чаль­но.  
  
— Су­дящий Эсол­тар го­ворил, что пус­то­та не мо­жет снить­ся прос­то так. Что ть­ма не дол­жна ка­сать­ся тех, кто стал све­том, да­же так. Та­котос был мёртв и смог вер­нуть­ся из пус­то­ты, но она ос­та­вила в нём свой след — не толь­ко в те­ле, но и в ду­ше. Но я... я бы­ла та­кой всю жизнь.   
  
— Ве­ро­ят­но, это мне сто­ит вой­ти в твои сны? — Ино­ла ус­лы­шала го­лос сов­сем близ­ко, и тут же вход в её ком­на­ту от­крыл­ся. Аль­ги­нерия вош­ла и се­ла ря­дом на по­лу, нак­рыв ла­донью её нер­вные от­рос­тки.   
  
— Я не хо­чу боль­ше спать этой ночью, — Ино­ла по­тяну­лась к ней и об­ня­ла, уты­ка­ясь ли­цом в её но­ги, поз­во­ляя плот­ной а­уре су­дящей влить­ся в её собс­твен­ную и смыть раз­ливше­еся вок­руг бо­лото эмо­ций, в ко­тором она мед­ленно то­нула. Она за­пол­ни­ла эфир вок­руг ти­хим мо­нотон­ным сто­ном и ско­ро, воп­ре­ки сво­им сло­вам, сно­ва зас­ну­ла, под­да­ва­ясь ис­хо­дяще­му от ла­доней Аль­ги­нерии теп­лу.  
  
— Раз­ве я го­вори­ла, что у те­бя есть вы­бор?


	4. Chapter 4

Крас­ные цве­ты по­качи­вались над мед­ленным те­чени­ем не­боль­шой ре­ки, силь­но из­мель­чав­шей на ис­хо­де су­хого се­зона. Ка­залось, имен­но они вы­пили её до дна, прев­ра­тив поч­ти в бо­лото, на­пол­нив её со­ками яр­кие ле­пес­тки.  
  
Юная кха­лаи сто­яла на бе­регу с боль­шим бу­кетом трав и тя­нулась ру­кой к од­но­му из них, нак­ло­нив­ше­муся к ней буд­то спе­ци­аль­но. Од­на её но­га на­ходи­лось в во­де, край пёс­тро­го платья был без­на­дёж­но ис­пачкан.  
  
— Не де­лай это­го, — Аль­ги­нерия ус­пе­ла ок­ликнуть её до то­го, как паль­цы сом­кну­лись на тол­стом бор­до­вом стеб­ле. Кха­лаи за­мер­ла и по­вер­ну­лась к ней, но ру­ку уби­рать не спе­шила.  
  
— По­чему? — спро­сила она спо­кой­но и от­ре­шён­но.  
  
— Как ты сме­ешь под­вергать сом­не­нию при­каз выс­шей кас­ты?  
  
— О, мои из­ви­нения, су­дящая, — в го­лосе кха­лаи, од­на­ко, не бы­ло и те­ни рас­ка­яния — лишь теп­ло­та и уми­ление. Под вы­жида­ющим взгля­дом она вып­ря­милась и сде­лала шаг на­зад. — Но не­уже­ли ты от­ка­жешь­ся по­делить­ся со мной зна­ни­ем? Я ско­ро уле­чу об­ратно в То'Элин и хо­тела уз­нать по­боль­ше о мес­тных рас­те­ни­ях.  
  
— Это аль­ги­нерии. Яда с од­но­го ле­пес­тка хва­тит, что­бы сва­лить мо­лодо­го хра­мов­ни­ка за нес­коль­ко ми­нут. Ты лю­бишь рас­те­ния и не зна­ешь, что крас­ный — цвет опас­ности?  
  
— О, это по­это­му на те­бе крас­ная ту­ника? — кха­лаи без­застен­чи­во рас­сме­ялась и по­дош­ла бли­же, пе­рек­лю­чив на неё всё своё лю­бопытс­тво.  
  
— Твоё ос­тро­умие пе­рехо­дит гра­ницы доз­во­лен­но­го, кха­лаи, — су­дящая с си­лой сжа­ла обе­ими ру­ками по­дол, по­дав­ляя вспыш­ку ярос­ти, ко­торую всё рав­но пре­датель­ски вы­дава­ли её час­то мер­цавшие гла­за. — Имя. По­чему в тво­ей одеж­де нет пле­мен­но­го цве­та?  
  
— Ма­лиру­наи ке Шед­дар. Пле­мен­ные цве­та — это так скуч­но.   
  
— Я в ша­ге от то­го, что­бы об­ви­нить те­бя в ере­си, — ярость су­дящей за­иг­ра­ла ис­кра­ми на кон­чи­ках паль­цев.   
  
— А ты та­кая же ядо­витая, как эти цве­ты? — ка­залось, юная кха­лаи не чувс­тво­вала ни гра­ниц доз­во­лен­но­го, ни стра­ха воз­можно­го на­каза­ния. Все­го в па­ру ша­гов она сок­ра­тила рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми, и те­перь уже по­тяну­лась ру­кой к её пле­чу. Не ожи­дав­шая та­кого по­воро­та Аль­ги­нерия не ус­пе­ла ни­чего воз­ра­зить до то­го, как ла­донь Ма­лиру­наи соп­ри­кос­ну­лась с её ко­жей, и от неё слов­но кру­ги по во­де по все­му её су­щес­тву раз­ли­лась неп­ри­выч­ная прох­ла­да.   
  
— Не го­вори ерун­ды, — го­лос су­дящей зад­ро­жал и ут­ра­тил преж­нюю уве­рен­ность. Она сде­лала шаг на­зад, отс­тра­нив­шись от при­кос­но­вения, но преж­де чем пря­мой кон­такт прер­вался, по­чувс­тво­вала, что ве­сёлость кха­лаи рас­та­яла сле­дом за её гне­вом.  
  
— О... Ка­жет­ся, я и прав­да ска­зала что-то не то. Прос­ти. Я не хо­тела, — Ма­лиру­наи рас­се­ян­но пок­ло­нилась, чуть не уро­нив бу­кет, и по­пыта­лась прой­ти ми­мо. Аль­ги­нерия пе­рех­ва­тила её за пред­плечье — вол­на при­ят­ной прох­ла­ды сно­ва про­бежа­ла по ней, и разъ­еди­нять кон­такт вто­рой раз му­читель­но не хо­телось. — Я... Ме­ня ждёт шаттл, су­дящая.  
  
Паль­цы Аль­ги­нерии раз­жа­лись, не­охот­но от­пуская её. Дол­го ещё она сто­яла на бе­регу, не­видя­ще гля­дя на алую рос­сыпь ядо­витых цве­тов, прис­лу­шива­ясь к дви­жени­ям собс­твен­ной энер­гии, ве­дущей се­бя столь неп­ри­выч­но.  
  
— Ги­не? — ос­то­рож­но ок­ликнул её всё тот же го­лос, бес­ко­неч­но раз­дра­жав­ший её ми­нуту на­зад, а те­перь став­ший вдруг са­мым при­ят­ным из тех, что ка­сались её ра­зума. Су­дящая удив­лённо обер­ну­лась — юная Шед­дар всё ещё бы­ла здесь на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки, но что-то в ней не­уло­вимо из­ме­нилось.  
  
— Ты ведь уш­ла. И я те­бе не раз­ре­шала так се­бя на­зывать.  
  
— Это бы­ла не я, — ру­ка кха­лаи лег­ла на её ли­цо. — Те­бе всё это снит­ся!  
  
— Не по­нимаю... — Аль­ги­нерия вздрог­ну­ла от прон­зивше­го её про­тив во­ли бо­лез­ненно­го осоз­на­ния. Об­ра­зы сна, ок­ру­жав­шие её, рез­ко по­теря­ли крас­ки. Она от­ве­ла взгляд. — Прок­ля­тие, по­чему я так поз­дно по­нимаю, что я сплю?  
  
— Ес­ли бы я зна­ла, — Ино­ла про­дол­жа­ла сжи­мать её пле­чо, вы­нуж­дая су­дящую при­нять тот факт, что этот сон — лишь вос­по­мина­ние о том, что бы­ло око­ло двух­сот цик­лов на­зад. — Но, по край­ней ме­ре, ос­та­ток но­чи ты бу­дешь спо­кой­на и сво­бод­на от кош­ма­ров.  
  
— Спо­кой­на? По-тво­ему, я спо­кой­на? О бо­ги, сей­час я со­вер­шенно точ­но не спо­кой­на! — Аль­ги­нерия се­ла на тор­ча­щий из зем­ли ко­рень. От на­пол­нившей её тос­ки поб­лёкли да­же цве­ты. — Бес­по­лез­но. Че­тыре лу­ны сме­нились, но ни­чего не ме­ня­ет­ся. Ты тра­тишь вре­мя и си­лы зря.   
  
— Я не тра­чу ни то­го, ни дру­гого. И мне... у­ют­но в тво­их снах. Они яр­кие и тёп­лые.  
  
— Я ду­мала, ты пред­по­чита­ешь пус­то­ту, — Аль­ги­нерия без­злоб­но ус­мехну­лась. При­сутс­твие Ино­лы, пусть и про­дол­жа­ло сби­вать с тол­ку, всё же не да­вало бо­ли прош­ло­го пе­релить­ся че­рез край её са­мо­об­ла­дания.  
  
— Нет, — Ино­ла се­ла ря­дом, её ру­ка сос­коль­зну­ла по пле­чу су­дящей к ла­дони и сжа­ла её. — Это ведь бы­ло бы ересью.  
  
***  
  
— Я хо­чу взять бла­гово­ний, — го­лос Ино­лы зас­та­вил Кса­нату раз­вернуть­ся. Су­дящая зас­ты­ла пе­ред кра­сиво офор­млен­ной прис­трой­кой к жи­лому зда­нию, пе­ред ко­торой выс­тро­илась не­боль­шая оче­редь из кха­лаи раз­но­го воз­раста, вы­бирав­ших из мно­жес­тва вы­сушен­ных рас­те­ний что-то се­бе по ду­ше. В воз­ду­хе поб­ли­зос­ти раз­ле­талась смесь яр­ких аро­матов, от не­кото­рых из ко­торых ко­жа на­чина­ла че­сать­ся да­же из­да­лека. Мно­гих она зас­тавля­ла об­хо­дить лав­ку за нес­коль­ко мет­ров, но Ино­лу нап­ро­тив прив­лекла — раз­мы­тые вос­по­мина­ния о жиз­ни, про­ведён­ной в до­ме до­суга, сно­ва вста­ли пе­ред ней, но на этот раз от них бы­ло поч­ти теп­ло.  
  
— О, здесь не са­мые луч­шие сме­си, — Кса­ната не­охот­но вер­ну­лась и хму­ро пос­мотре­ла на не­малень­кую тол­пу раз­нопле­мен­ных кха­лаи, ожи­дав­ших, ког­да оче­редь рас­пре­деле­ния дой­дёт до них. — Ес­ли су­дящая же­ла­ет, в дру­гом квар­та­ле есть неч­то бо­лее под­хо­дящее её кас­те.  
  
— Не нуж­но. Мне нра­вят­ся эти.   
  
— Но су­дящая ни­ког­да не про­бова­ла дру­гие, — го­лос мо­лодой кха­лаи проз­ву­чал не­ожи­дан­но твёр­до, и она по­тяну­ла её за пред­плечье, стре­мясь от­вести от тех, с кем она не­осоз­нанно же­лала вос­со­еди­нить­ся сно­ва. Ино­ла ви­дела это в её по­вер­хностных мыс­лях и приз­на­вала её пра­воту, но толь­ко от­части. И тог­да, ког­да она уже поч­ти сог­ла­силась прос­ле­довать за ней и поп­ро­бовать неч­то но­вое, раз­дался чей-то ти­хий воз­глас, от ко­торо­го же­лав­шие при­об­рести бла­гово­ния про­хожие пе­репо­лоши­лись как те­гоны, по­чу­яв­шие хищ­ни­ка.  
  
— Да вам что, жал­ко по­делить­ся ще­пот­кой ма­ран­ги?  
  
— В ле­су её пол­но. Са­ма се­бе со­бирай! — кха­лаи, от­ветс­твен­ный за сме­шива­ние и рас­пре­деле­ние бла­гово­ний и ку­рений, от­ве­тил так аг­рессив­но, что Ино­ла по­чувс­тво­вала ос­трое же­лание вы­яс­нить, с кем же он сме­ет го­ворить столь не­уч­ти­во.  
  
— Я бы ра­да. Но у ме­ня толь­ко од­на ру­ка, и на ней паль­цев не хва­та­ет!   
  
Тол­па рас­сту­пилась, и а­уры мно­гих при­сутс­тво­вав­ших на­пол­ни­лись брез­гли­вым от­вра­щени­ем. И тут су­дящая смог­ла уви­деть ту, что так их обес­по­ко­ила. У при­лав­ка с выс­тавлен­ны­ми сме­сями сто­яла жен­щи­на, те­ло ко­торой прик­ры­вал лишь пот­рё­пан­ный от­рез тём­но-си­ней тка­ни. Её че­шую пок­ры­вала столь гус­тая сеть шра­мов раз­ной сте­пени све­жес­ти, что её нас­то­ящий цвет слож­но бы­ло уга­дать. Вмес­то обе­их ног у неё бы­ли ме­тал­ли­чес­кие про­тезы, один из ко­торых яв­но нуж­дался в за­мене, пра­вая ру­ка от­сутс­тво­вала, и до­вер­ша­ющей де­талью от­талки­ва­юще­го об­ли­ка бы­ли нер­вные от­рос­тки, не­ров­ны­ми об­рубка­ми спа­дав­шие ед­ва ни­же плеч.  
  
— Ты зас­лу­жила свою судь­бу, от­вержен­ная! — крик­нул кто-то из тол­пы, и про­чие под­держа­ли его поч­ти еди­нодуш­но.  
  
— Вы ведь да­же не зна­ете, в чём моё прес­тупле­ние, — в го­лосе ка­леки зву­чала неп­рикры­тая нас­мешка.  
  
— Мы зна­ем дос­та­точ­но, что­бы иметь пра­во прог­нать те­бя. Уби­рай­ся, по­ка я не поз­вал стра­жей! — от­ветс­твен­ный за рас­пре­деле­ние бла­гово­ний пе­рег­нулся че­рез неё и де­монс­тра­тив­но зак­рыл ру­кой листья, к ко­торым по­тяну­лась от­вержен­ная. На этот его жест она вып­ря­милась и по­вер­ну­лась к тол­пе. Её гла­за яр­ко го­рели крас­ным, в а­уре за­кипал азарт.  
  
— Зна­ешь, в чём пре­лесть ме­хани­чес­ких ног? Они ус­тро­ены так, что ты не упа­дёшь, да­же ес­ли из те­бя дух вы­шибут. Зо­ви хоть весь гар­ни­зон! Я рвусь в бит­ву! — вок­руг единс­твен­ной ру­ки за­си­яли по­токи энер­гии. Судь­ба ли­шила её все­го, кро­ме жиз­ни, и она яв­но бы­ла го­това по­гиб­нуть пря­мо сей­час, но не на­мере­валась от­дать пос­леднее без боя.  
  
— Су­дящая, идём же, — стро­гий го­лос Кса­наты те­перь зву­чал умо­ля­юще, и она обе­ими ру­ками тя­нула Ино­лу за со­бой, но та слов­но врос­ла в глад­кие ка­мен­ные пли­ты, не в си­лах от­вести взгля­да от ра­зыг­равшей­ся тра­гедии.   
  
— Точ­но. Я ведь те­перь имею пра­во вме­шать­ся, — она кос­ну­лась ка­дуцея, ви­сев­ше­го на по­ясе. Пер­вой сту­пени пос­вя­щения бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы пред­ло­жить от­вержен­но­му за­щиту и опе­ку — она хо­рошо зна­ла это по ис­то­рии Та­кото­са, ко­торый при­вёл в свой дом пад­ше­го, бу­дучи вдвое мо­ложе, чем она. Ино­ла выс­во­боди­лась из рук Кса­наты и, сняв с по­яса сим­вол сво­ей об­ре­тён­ной влас­ти, об­ра­тилась ко всем соб­равшим­ся. — Я, Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, су­дящая пер­вой сту­пени, при­казы­ваю вам не­мед­ленно прек­ра­тить ос­кор­блять и про­воци­ровать эту жен­щи­ну и бе­ру её под свою за­щиту! Как бы тяж­ки ни бы­ли её прес­тупле­ния про­тив на­шего на­рода — я ве­рю, что смо­гу нас­та­вить её на путь ис­тинный и по­мочь ис­ку­пить свою ви­ну пе­ред Выс­шим За­коном!  
  
Гу­дение тол­пы рез­ко за­тих­ло. Все мо­мен­таль­но раз­верну­лись к ней, об­дав удив­ле­ни­ем, от ко­торо­го Ино­ла тут же на­чала сом­не­вать­ся в пра­виль­нос­ти сво­его пос­тупка. Удив­ле­ни­ем ве­яло и от от­вержен­ной, нас­тро­ив­шей­ся на са­мо­убий­ство здесь и сей­час.  
  
— Су­дящая… из Шед­дар? Я не ос­лы­шалась? Как мно­го из­ме­нилось на Ай­юре все­го за па­ру ве­ков. Как бы там ни бы­ло, мне не нуж­на твоя жа­лость, — ка­лека дер­зко рас­сме­ялась, и те­перь, став сви­дете­лями столь ос­корби­тель­но­го по­веде­ния пе­ред выс­шей кас­той, по­сети­тели лав­ки за­горе­лись же­лани­ем наб­ро­сить­ся на неё лич­но, на что она и на­де­ялась.  
  
— На­зови своё имя, — Ино­ла ре­шила не от­сту­пать, вдруг сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вав уве­рен­ность в сво­их дей­стви­ях.  
  
— Син’Кхе­ра ке Сар­гас, луч­шая из во­инов про­вин­ции Ла­ци. И мне да­же од­ной ру­ки хва­тит, что­бы до­казать это ещё раз.  
  
— У те­бя есть вы­бор, от­вержен­ная Син’Кхе­ра. Ли­бо ты сей­час ухо­дишь от­сю­да со мной, ли­бо, — са­ма це­ликом не осоз­на­вая, что ею дви­жет, Ино­ла прош­ла че­рез изум­лённую тол­пу и вста­ла пе­ред ка­лекой на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки, под­няв пе­ред со­бой ка­дуцей, — убь­ёшь ме­ня и по­лучишь свой же­лан­ный ко­нец.   
  
— Я не сра­жа­юсь с бе­зоруж­ны­ми. Это бес­чес­тно, — ка­лека со­щури­ла гла­за, яв­но обес­ку­ражен­ная по­веде­ни­ем су­дящей, и свет их уже не был так ярок.  
  
— Зна­чит, ты уй­дёшь от­сю­да со мной, — ут­верди­тель­но ска­зала Ино­ла, раз­верну­лась и прош­ла че­рез рас­сту­пив­шу­юся тол­пу. Встре­тив­шись с не­одоб­ре­ни­ем по­кор­но ожи­дав­шей Кса­наты, она хму­ро пос­мотре­ла на неё и кив­ну­ла в сто­рону лав­ки. — Возь­ми что-ни­будь на свой вкус. И ма­ран­ги для мо­ей гостьи.  
  
***  
  
Опе­ратор ре­мон­тной фаб­ри­ки не сра­зу сог­ла­сил­ся с тре­бова­ни­ем Ино­лы вер­нуть те­лу от­вержен­ной ра­ботос­по­соб­ность, но су­дящая су­мела нас­то­ять на сво­ём. Од­на­ко, со­вер­шенно не же­лая учас­тво­вать в этом про­цес­се, он, нас­тро­ив не­об­хо­димую пос­ле­дова­тель­ность прог­рамм, пред­ло­жил ей са­мой ак­ти­виро­вать каж­дую из них, пос­ле че­го, сме­рив при­шед­шую с ней ка­леку брез­гли­вым взгля­дом, пок­ло­нил­ся и вы­шел из пре­дос­тавлен­ной ей ре­мон­тной ка­меры.  
  
Ино­ла смот­ре­ла на эк­ра­ны, слов­но в пер­вый раз, хо­тя нас­той­чи­вая пуль­са­ция в вис­ке твер­ди­ла, что её уже зна­коми­ли с ба­зовы­ми прин­ци­пами уп­равле­ния ре­мон­тны­ми ро­бота­ми.  
  
— Не пе­режи­вай, муд­рей­шая, я раз­бе­русь, — во­итель­ни­ца ле­гонь­ко отс­тра­нила её от кон­со­ли. — Прок­ля­тие, он не дал мне дос­туп!  
  
— В чём твоё прес­тупле­ние, от­вержен­ная Син’Кхе­ра? — спро­сила Ино­ла мяг­ко и хо­лод­но, иг­но­рируя её воз­гла­сы и воз­вра­ща­ясь на преж­нее мес­то. По­нем­но­гу она смог­ла ра­зоб­рать­ся в схе­мах на эк­ра­нах и ак­ти­виро­вала пер­вую из них. В од­ной из круг­лых ниш в сте­не ка­меры заж­глось ос­ве­щение.  
  
— Прос­то Син, — она хмык­ну­ла. — Не­нави­жу все эти кас­то­вые це­ремо­нии, — во­итель­ни­ца вста­ла на от­ме­чен­ные на по­лу шес­ти­уголь­ни­ки, и от сте­ны от­де­лилась па­ра ска­ниру­ющих зон­дов. Один из них за­мер у ме­тал­ли­чес­кой заг­лушки, оди­ноко тор­чавшей на мес­те от­сутс­тву­ющей ру­ки, за­тем с ко­рот­ким пис­ком от­ле­тел об­ратно в гнез­до. С по­тол­ка спус­ти­лись две ме­хани­чес­кие клеш­ни и за­фик­си­рова­ли пле­чи Син’Кхе­ры. Она яв­но про­ходи­ла че­рез это не пер­вый раз, но её а­ура всё рав­но дрог­ну­ла от бо­ли.  
  
— Это не от­вет на мой воп­рос.   
  
— Я уби­ла нес­коль­ко… де­сят­ков пред­ста­вите­лей низ­ше­го ви­да, на­селяв­ше­го Да­налу-Вук­си, тог­да как дол­жна бы­ла от­сту­пить по пра­вилам Ди-Ул, — нас­мешка в её го­лосе зас­кво­зила злостью. — Они да­же не за­хоте­ли счи­тать мои вос­по­мина­ния, что­бы по­нять, что я прос­то не мог­ла уй­ти от­ту­да! Я за­щища­ла от­ход всей ко­лонии, по­ка этот глу­пый кха­лаи… — во­итель­ни­ца за­мол­кла, ре­шив, что ко­рот­ких мыс­ле­об­ра­зов бу­дет не­дос­та­точ­но, и пе­реда­ла Ино­ле все вос­по­мина­ния о пе­режи­том в пос­ледние ча­сы в да­лёкой ис­сле­дова­тель­ской ко­лонии. Су­дящая вздрог­ну­ла от по­тока яр­ких ощу­щений — пос­ледний бой от­вержен­ной был нас­то­ящей мя­соруб­кой, в ко­торой она од­на сто­яла про­тив поч­ти сот­ни. — Кто-то ска­зал бы, что я дол­жна бы­ла уме­реть. Но ос­та­вить этим вук­си­ан­ским па­даль­щи­кам своё те­ло ста­ло бы ку­да боль­шим на­руше­ни­ем.  
  
— Те­бя дол­жны бы­ли отоз­вать.   
  
— Су­дящий Да­анис мед­ленный, как ста­рый эзель. По­ка он раз­бу­дил свой ар­битр, я уже пе­реби­ла пол­де­рев­ни!  
  
— Эзель? — Ино­ла по­лучи­ла в от­вет изоб­ра­жение не­боль­шо­го ко­пыт­но­го жи­вот­но­го с ко­рот­кой се­рой шку­рой и чёр­ной гри­вой.  
  
— Я бы­ла там двес­ти пять­де­сят цик­лов Да­налу. Нах­ва­талась нем­но­го от мес­тных, — она заж­му­рилась, ког­да от её пле­ча от­де­лили заг­лушку и вста­вили в от­крыв­ший­ся про­ём ме­хани­чес­кую ру­ку. Нес­коль­ко тон­ких про­водов вош­ли в мес­то сты­ка и, под наб­лю­дени­ем ска­ниру­юще­го зон­да, прис­ту­пили к тон­кой нас­трой­ке и под­со­еди­нению про­теза к жи­вым ней­ро­нам. — Прок­ля­тый кха­лаи, да­же обез­бо­лива­юще­го не дал.  
  
— Зву­чит так, слов­но там оп­ло­шали все, а на­каза­ли толь­ко те­бя.  
  
— Учи­тывая моё ны­неш­нее по­ложе­ние, я не бу­ду боль­ше ни­кого прик­ры­вать. Да, они все ви­нова­ты. Осо­бен­но этот ду­рак Ха­дали. По­чему-то ему не приш­лось прой­ти че­рез это уни­жение, — Син’Кхе­ра сог­ну­ла но­вую ко­неч­ность и про­вери­ла под­вижность кис­ти, од­новре­мен­но ра­ду­ясь и до­садуя — та­кой про­тез не пред­назна­чал­ся для битв и не был ос­на­щён да­же ког­тя­ми. — А ме­ня ли­шили ору­жия. Да­же ру­ку заб­ра­ли. Ви­дела ког­да-ни­будь, как су­дят от­вержен­ных?  
  
— Да, в Ла­ци не­дав­но был слу­чай, — Ино­ла ак­ти­виро­вала сле­ду­ющий про­токол, и ещё од­на клеш­ня за­фик­си­рова­ла жи­вую ру­ку Син’Кхе­ры в рай­оне кис­ти. Инс­тру­мен­ты пе­ремес­ти­лись к ней и на­чали раз­ре­зать срос­шу­юся ко­жу на мес­те от­ло­ман­ных паль­цев. — Прав­да, он был су­дящим, ни­ког­да не знав­шим битв и ли­шений.  
  
— Так ты то­же из Ла­ци? — цвет глаз от­вержен­ной сно­ва стал яр­че, а из а­уры вдруг ис­чезла боль, хо­тя к её жи­вой пло­ти при­вари­вали ме­талл. — А кто он? Мо­жет, я его знаю.  
  
— Эсол­тар ке Ве­натир, быв­ший про­кура­тор.  
  
— О, так и на­до ста­рому ду­раку! — в го­лосе Син’Кхе­ры проз­ву­чало столь не­соче­та­емое с её сло­вами об­легче­ние. — О, прос­ти. Он был тво­им дру­гом, да?  
  
— В ка­ком-то смыс­ле. Но он зас­лу­жил это сво­им бе­зот­ветс­твен­ным пос­тупком, — Ино­ла на­дави­ла на ви­сок — от­вержен­ная рас­ше­вели­ла по­дав­ленные вос­по­мина­ния не­ожи­дан­но и нек­ста­ти. — Пос­ле его уби­ли с осо­бой жес­то­костью. Это­го он не зас­лу­жил. Ты… те­бя осу­дили пря­мо на от­лё­те с Вук­си? — спро­сила она, на­де­ясь от­влечь­ся, по­ка прош­лое сно­ва не ста­ло при­чинять ей боль.  
  
— Да. Бро­сили на до­быва­ющей стан­ции близ пя­той пла­неты сис­те­мы Дор­да­лу, и сле­ду­ющие во­сем­надцать цик­лов я пот­ра­тила, что­бы вер­нуть­ся на Ай­юр. Как ты до­гады­ва­ешь­ся — приш­лось пос­та­рать­ся, — на мес­те двух не­дос­та­ющих паль­цев те­перь то­же по­яви­лись ме­хани­чес­кие про­тезы, столь ис­кусные, что мож­но бы­ло при­нять их за ук­ра­шение.  
  
— Дор­да­лу… это ведь ужас­но да­леко.   
  
— Да, это дру­гой ко­нец га­лак­ти­ки! — Син’Кхе­ра хмык­ну­ла и вы­тяну­ла пе­ред со­бой обе ру­ки, сно­ва пол­ностью фун­кци­ональ­ные. Ска­ниру­ющий зонд, клеш­ни и ре­мон­тные инс­тру­мен­ты спус­ти­лись тем вре­менем к раз­болтав­ше­муся ко­лену. — На пос­леднем тран­спортни­ке ник­то да­же не зна­ет, что я ле­тела с ни­ми. Я спрыг­ну­ла до то­го, как он про­шёл вер­хние слои ат­мосфе­ры, — Син’Кхе­ра вы­тяну­ла нож­ной про­тез на пол­ную и сно­ва сог­ну­ла, убе­див­шись в том, что ре­монт вер­нул ме­хани­чес­кой ко­неч­ности преж­нюю мо­биль­ность. — Од­на­ко те­перь я здесь и не мо­гу по­пасть до­мой — мне чуть не сло­мали пос­леднюю жи­вую ко­неч­ность, ког­да я по­пыта­лась вос­поль­зо­вать­ся вра­тами, — за­жимы на её пле­чах от­пусти­ли её, и от­вержен­ная выш­ла из ре­мон­тной ни­ши, поп­ра­вив поч­ти упав­ший с пле­ча от­рез тка­ни. — Хо­тя я уже поч­ти го­това ид­ти в Ла­ци пеш­ком. Эти но­ги не ус­та­нут.  
  
— Но ведь ты уже до­ма, — за­мети­ла Ино­ла с не­до­уме­ни­ем. — Ты смог­ла доб­рать­ся до Ай­юра!  
  
— В Ла­ци ос­тался кое-кто, ко­го я хо­тела уви­деть пе­ред смертью. Убе­дить­ся, что он здо­ров, счас­тлив и ни о чём не жа­ле­ет. А по­том спо­кой­но уй­ти в пус­то­ту, — а­уру от­вержен­ной на­пол­ни­ла пе­чаль, а её гла­за, чуть по­тух­нув, вдруг ста­ли раз­но­го цве­та.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, я вспом­ни­ла, от­ку­да мне зна­комо твоё ли­цо, — Ино­ла вдруг по­чувс­тво­вала, что не мо­жет сто­ять на но­гах, и опер­лась о кон­соль. Сом­не­ний не бы­ло — да­же ес­ли чер­та­ми ли­ца от­вержен­ная бы­ла поч­ти не­от­ли­чима от дру­гих во­инов Сар­гас, она точ­но уже ви­дела эти гла­за. Не вжи­вую, но в мыс­лях то­го, чь­его сер­дца пы­талась до­бить­ся пос­ледние двад­цать цик­лов, и это вос­по­мина­ние бы­ло од­ним из нем­но­гих чёт­ких.  
  
— Ме­ня не бы­ло бо­лее двух ве­ков. Не­уже­ли ме­ня ещё кто-то пом­нит?  
  
— Су­дящий Та­котос ке Ве­натир пом­нит те­бя. По­хоже, ты бы­ла его единс­твен­ным близ­ким дру­гом.  
  
— Ты его зна­ешь?  
  
— Все его зна­ют, — рез­ко от­ве­тила Ино­ла, скры­вая свои чувс­тва под ко­лючим хо­лод­ным пан­ци­рем на­пус­кно­го без­разли­чия. — Двад­цать цик­лов кря­ду он каж­дый Ти­лубер тво­рил му­зыку, но ни ра­зу не ушёл от­ту­да с жен­щи­ной, по­тому что все пом­нят его как глуп­ца, чьи ве­ны от­равле­ны пус­то­той.  
  
— И он пом­нит обо мне? — гла­за Син’Кхе­ры сно­ва ста­ли яр­че. Су­дящей не нуж­но бы­ло всмат­ри­вать­ся глу­боко в её ра­зум, что­бы уви­деть, что он был единс­твен­ным су­щес­твом, чья судь­ба вол­но­вала её те­перь в це­лом кос­мо­се.  
  
— Я не раз ви­дела те­бя в его мыс­лях, — Ино­ла не­нави­дела са­му се­бя за то, что не мог­ла зас­та­вить се­бя сол­гать — хо­тя мог­ла. — Он ду­ма­ет, что ты по­гиб­ла на Да­налу-Вук­си. Он нес­частен. И по­лон со­жале­ний.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты в кур­се, что в этой час­ти Ай­юра сей­час глу­бокая ночь? — Аль­ги­нерия не мог­ла не воз­му­тить­ся фак­ту столь поз­дне­го вы­зова, хо­тя са­ма от­че­го-то со­вер­шенно не хо­тела спать. Та­котос как всег­да пред­по­чёл связь че­рез ви­де­окон­соль пря­мому об­ра­щению че­рез Кха­лу, и она бы­ла да­же бла­годар­на ему за это — пря­мые мен­таль­ные при­кос­но­вения это­го Ве­натир каж­дый раз зас­тавля­ли её пе­редёр­ги­вать­ся.  
  
— Мне прос­то без­различ­но, спишь ты или нет, — от­ве­тил он с нас­мешли­вым рав­но­души­ем.  
  
— Ка­кая пох­валь­ная чес­тность, Ве­натир. Че­го те­бе?  
  
— Ты — Аль­ги­нерия, дочь Ал­джу­ны ке Ара, ес­ли мои дан­ные вер­ны. А зна­чит — единс­твен­ная из про­жива­ющих на Ай­юре кров­ная родс­твен­ни­ца мо­его вос­пи­тан­ни­ка, ко­торая спо­соб­на взять его под опе­ку.  
  
— Мне оп­ре­делён­но не нра­вит­ся то, ку­да ве­дут твои мыс­ли, — Аль­ги­нерия нап­ряглась, вспом­нив неп­ри­ят­ный раз­го­вор с ма­терью, в ко­тором ей приш­лось до­нес­ти до неё но­вость о том, что один из её де­тей во­лею Кон­кла­ва по­пал на вос­пи­тание к са­мому не­под­хо­дяще­му из воз­можных кан­ди­датов.  
  
— Это не мои мыс­ли. Маль­чик уве­рен в том, что ему бу­дет луч­ше сре­ди тво­их соп­ле­мен­ни­ков. К то­му же ты са­ма не­од­нократ­но го­вори­ла, что я неп­ра­виль­но его вос­пи­тываю. Пусть по­чувс­тву­ет раз­ни­цу.  
  
— Как ми­ло, что ты хо­тя бы пре­дуп­ре­дил ме­ня.  
  
— Я при­везу его на шат­тле че­рез шесть ча­сов.   
  
— Шаттл? По­чему не че­рез вра­та?  
  
— Ему не ком­фор­тно от по­вышен­но­го вни­мания пос­то­рон­них.   
  
— Как всё за­пуще­но.  
  
— И мне то­же.  
  
Не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, Та­котос ра­зор­вал связь. Аль­ги­нерия, к сво­ему удив­ле­нию, да­же не ус­пе­ла ра­зоз­лить­ся — в глу­бине ду­ши она ожи­дала, что это про­изой­дёт ра­но или поз­дно, и, тор­жес­твуя, от­ме­чала, что бы­ла пра­ва, ког­да ут­вер­жда­ла, что ере­тик из Ве­натир не спо­собен вы­рас­тить да­же иде­аль­но сов­мести­мого с ним ре­бён­ка. Вско­ре она по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя ещё луч­ше, ког­да по­няла, что смо­жет сво­им сог­ла­си­ем ре­шить ещё од­ну проб­ле­му.  
  
Су­дящая прек­расно ори­ен­ти­рова­лась в И­ало­не и ночью, и днём, и лег­ко наш­ла дом, в ко­тором жи­ла Ино­ла, не вос­поль­зо­вав­шись ни од­ним тран­сма­том и по­пав­шись на гла­за лишь нес­коль­ким во­инам, не вни­кав­шим в при­чины и нап­равле­ния её пе­реме­щений. Вре­мени у неё бы­ло нем­но­го, но ей уда­лось рас­счи­тать и ус­петь до то­го, как на­чало све­тать.   
  
Как она и ожи­дала, она наш­ла Син'Кхе­ру ме­дити­ровав­шей си­дя у по­рога её по­ко­ев. По­чувс­тво­вав при­сутс­твие су­дящей, она рез­ко вста­ла и сме­рила её взгля­дом, не ис­полнив ни пок­ло­на, ни ка­кого-ли­бо дру­гого ува­житель­но­го при­ветс­твия.  
  
— У ме­ня есть пред­ло­жение, от ко­торо­го ты не смо­жешь от­ка­зать­ся, — ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия, сей­час го­товая не за­метить и боль­шую дер­зость.   
  
— Ты об­ра­ща­ешь­ся ко мне или к...  
  
— К те­бе. Идём.   
  
— С ка­ких пор меж­ду ва­ми есть сек­ре­ты, су­дящая?  
  
Аль­ги­нерия пос­мотре­ла на зак­ры­тую дверь. Ино­ла спа­ла со­вер­шенно точ­но — она ощу­щала не­яр­кую прох­ладную пуль­са­цию её соз­на­ния, пог­ру­жён­но­го в хо­лод­ный тём­ный сон.   
  
— Ты же хо­чешь уви­деть сво­его воз­люблен­но­го?  
  
Над­бров­ные ду­ги Син'Кхе­ры дёр­ну­лись вверх, и из по­вер­хностных мыс­лей схлы­нуло же­лание даль­ше дер­зить. Су­дящая удов­летво­рён­но хмык­ну­ла и по­вела её прочь из зда­ния, вни­матель­но сле­дя за тем, что­бы не­тер­пе­ние от­вержен­ной не вы­нуди­ло её сде­лать ка­кую-ни­будь глу­пость.  
  
Они ос­та­нови­лись у вы­хода на по­садоч­ную пло­щад­ку — воз­растав­шее не­тер­пе­ние быв­шей во­итель­ни­цы дос­тигло пи­ка.   
  
— Та­котос ке Ве­натир при­будет сю­да на шат­тле че­рез че­тыре ча­са. Ты бу­дешь ждать здесь — но не вы­совы­вай­ся, по­ка он не пе­редаст мне ре­бён­ка. По­том де­лай с ним всё, что хо­чешь, уве­рена, он бу­дет счас­тлив. Не бла­года­ри.  
  
Син'Кхе­ра за­мер­ла, не­веря­ще гля­дя пе­ред со­бой на пус­тую пло­щад­ку, ос­ве­щён­ную толь­ко све­том энер­ге­тичес­ких ли­ний, пуль­си­ровав­ших меж­ду глад­ких кам­ней.   
  
— Он дей­стви­тель­но при­летит?  
  
— За ко­го ты ме­ня при­нима­ешь, от­вержен­ная? Пусть вы оба мне про­тив­ны, ложь ни­же мо­его дос­то­инс­тва.  
  
— Мне ка­жет­ся, я об­ма­нываю су­дящую Ино­лу.   
  
— Она мог­ла про­вес­ти те­бя че­рез вра­та в Ла­ци сот­ни раз за эти два цик­ла, но не сде­лала это­го. А ведь это бы­ло тво­им единс­твен­ным нас­то­ящим же­лани­ем. Как ты ду­ма­ешь по­чему? — Аль­ги­нерию ис­крен­не изум­ля­ло то, что в не­замут­нённом уме от­вержен­ной во­итель­ни­цы и впрямь не бы­ло от­ве­та на столь прос­той воп­рос.  
  
— Я — хра­мов­ник. Моё де­ло — сра­жать­ся, а не ко­пать­ся в чу­жой ду­ше, — жёл­тый глаз Син'Кхе­ры нес­коль­ко раз миг­нул крас­ным. — Хо­тя мне всё же ужас­но ин­те­рес­но, за­чем ты это де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Я из­бавляю Ино­лу от обу­зы в тво­ём ли­це и от бо­лез­ненной на­деж­ды ког­да-ли­бо за­во­евать вни­мание это­го не­дос­той­но­го ере­тика, а ещё по­могаю вос­со­еди­нить­ся двум влюб­лённым. Раз­ве не прек­расно?  
  
— Я не ве­рю, что ты де­ла­ешь это из чувс­тва при­род­но­го бла­городс­тва. У те­бя его прос­то нет.  
  
— Это бес­ценная воз­можность боль­ше ни­ког­да те­бя не ви­деть ря­дом с мо­ей под­ру­гой — та­кой мо­тив те­бя ус­тро­ит?  
  
— Хм. Впол­не, — вя­лое лю­бопытс­тво Син'Кхе­ры сно­ва ус­ту­пило не­тер­пе­нию, в ко­тором ей пред­сто­яло про­вес­ти бли­жай­шие ча­сы. Она скры­лась — Аль­ги­нерия не хо­тела знать, ка­ким об­ра­зом. Зак­рыв гла­за, су­дящая пог­ру­зилась в ме­дита­цию пря­мо там, где сто­яла, унес­шись соз­на­ни­ем об­ратно к по­рогу, за ко­торым всё ещё спа­ла Ино­ла.  
  
— На­де­юсь, ты смо­жешь по­нять ме­ня.  
  
***  
  
В тот ве­чер Ино­ла не чувс­тво­вала ус­та­лос­ти — за пос­ледние па­ру лун ей уда­лось дос­тичь оп­ре­делён­но­го ус­пе­ха в кон­цен­тра­ции на по­токах пси, и ког­да-то слож­ные опы­ты те­перь да­же поз­во­ляли ей от­дохнуть в про­цес­се и сов­ме­щать не­кото­рые ви­ды ме­дита­ции с вни­матель­ным счи­тыва­ни­ем ок­ру­жа­ющих. Од­на­ко ког­да Аль­ги­нерия пред­ло­жила схо­дить с ней в дом до­суга и рас­сла­бить­ся, она сог­ла­силась, поч­ти не раз­ду­мывая.  
  
В сво­их мыс­лях она наз­ва­ла это про­вер­кой, прой­ти ко­торую ре­шитель­но же­лала, пусть внут­ри неё до сих пор скрёб­ся по­лу­осоз­нанный страх и не­дове­рие к но­вой се­бе. Джакс'Уна­дар пусть и силь­но от­ли­чал­ся от Джакс'Ма­нар, их наз­на­чение бы­ло схо­жим — вре­мен­ное жильё и раз­вле­чения.   
  
Был праз­дник треть­ей лу­ны, и нес­коль­ко су­дящих из Ше­лак тво­рили му­зыку в об­щем за­ле, прос­лавляя Ар'и'Лаи, и под зву­ки кси­лефе­ров нес­коль­ко мо­лодых Ве­лари из­ги­бались в син­хрон­ном тан­це. В ды­му ку­рений от­ды­хали пред­ста­вите­ли всех каст, и Ино­ле уда­лось по­чувс­тво­вать при­час­тность ко все­об­ще­му ве­селью, и к её чувс­твам не при­меши­вались ни тре­вога, ни раз­дра­жение.   
  
Аль­ги­нерия ожи­дала её на по­душ­ках ря­дом с це­лым сто­ликом раз­но­об­разных сме­сей, дым ко­торых при­меши­вал­ся к об­ще­му фо­ну лишь пос­ле то­го, как де­лал дол­гий круг меж­ду скры­вав­шей её по­луп­розрач­ной шир­мы. В её а­уре слож­но бы­ло ра­зоб­рать что-то кро­ме об­ще­го ве­селья — со­вет­ник яв­но име­ла на­мере­ние про­вес­ти этот ве­чер хо­рошо и поз­во­лила ра­зуму рас­сла­бить­ся в ок­ру­жа­ющем дур­ма­не. Нап­ро­тив неё ле­жал муж­чи­на из Сар­гас и ле­ниво вер­тел в ру­ке зе­лёную до­щеч­ку, об­ду­мывая сле­ду­ющий ход в раз­ло­жен­ной ря­дом со сто­ликом гул'зи­ил. Ког­да Ино­ла приб­ли­зилась, он под­нял на неё взгляд и зас­тыл, вы­ражая смесь удив­ле­ния и стра­ха.  
  
— Ве­ликие бо­ги! Я на мгно­вение ре­шил, что ты — приз­рак!  
  
— Я знаю те­бя? — Ино­ла опус­ти­лась на по­душ­ки меж­ду ним и Аль­ги­нери­ей.  
  
— О. Ко­неч­но, нет. Но ме­ня со­вер­шенно точ­но зна­ла Ма­лиру­наи ке Шед­дар. Ес­ли бы я не был уве­рен в том, что она сги­нула в пус­то­те, я ре­шил бы, что она пе­реро­дилась, — он под­нял ка­дуцей и пред­ста­вил­ся: — Ира­тис ке Сар­гас, су­дящий шес­той сту­пени, быв­ший про­кура­тор се­вер­ной То'Элин.  
  
— Ино­ла ке Шед­дар... по­ка ник­то, — она под­ня­ла свой ка­дуцей в от­вет, по­чувс­тво­вав при­лив уве­рен­ности — не она од­на бы­ла здесь не­похо­жей на дру­гих.  
  
— Очень мно­го­обе­ща­ющая ник­то, — те­лепа­тема Аль­ги­нерии проз­ву­чала столь нев­нятно, что оба со­бесед­ни­ка не сра­зу уло­вили её смысл. — И не на­до го­ворить, что мне уже хва­тит!  
  
— Те­бе бы­ло дос­та­точ­но ещё до то­го, как я сю­да при­шёл, Ги­не, — Ира­тис рас­сме­ял­ся и сде­лал свой ход. Аль­ги­нерия под­ня­ла ру­ку и не гля­дя по­тес­ни­ла его до­щеч­ку дру­гой, бо­лее ма­лень­кой и си­ней. — Что? Опять? — он нах­му­рил­ся и уб­рал с по­ля зе­лёную до­щеч­ку и ещё нес­коль­ко жёл­тых, на­ходив­шихся поб­ли­зос­ти. Су­дящая тор­жес­тву­юще ус­мехну­лась.  
  
— Ни­ког­да рань­ше не бы­вала в до­ме до­суга... в ка­чес­тве гос­тя, — Ино­ла не об­ра­щалась к ко­му-то кон­крет­но, про­дол­жая прис­лу­шивать­ся к сво­им ощу­щени­ям. По­ка все они бы­ли при­ят­ны­ми, и прош­лое не да­вало о се­бе знать, да­же ког­да её взгляд цеп­лялся за кха­лаи, раз­но­сив­ших ку­ритель­ные сме­си.  
  
— Прек­расно по­нимаю те­бя. Ког­да я был юн, ник­то не ве­рил, что я под­ни­мусь вы­ше во­ен­но­го со­вет­ни­ка низ­ше­го ран­га. Од­на­ко я во­об­ще ни­ког­да не ра­ботал с хра­мов­ни­ками. Бо­лее то­го, я прос­то от­вра­титель­ный стра­тег, — он иро­нич­но ука­зал на по­ле, на ко­тором пёс­трая ар­мия Аль­ги­нерии ок­ру­жила его бе­лую «кре­пость», в ко­торой уже не­дос­та­вало «кам­ней» и «за­щит­ни­ков». — Не соч­ти­те за ересь, но, ка­жет­ся, сис­те­ма Кха­са на­чина­ет всё ча­ще да­вать сбои.  
  
— Ере­тик, — про­вор­ча­ла Аль­ги­нерия. — Кхас не­пог­ре­шим!  
  
— Эй! Те­бе сю­да нель­зя! — вме­шал­ся го­лос од­но­го из стра­жей в на­пол­нявшую дом гар­мо­нию. По эфи­ру про­бежа­ла не­ров­ная рябь не­доволь­ства, кое-где пе­ретёк­ше­го в воз­му­щение.  
  
— Она со мной, — Ино­ла бе­зоши­боч­но уз­на­ла го­лос Та­кото­са, пусть он и зву­чал как-то не­обыч­но ве­село. Обер­нувшись, она уви­дела его са­мого — об­на­жён­но­го, на ру­ках у столь же об­на­жён­ной Син'Кхе­ры, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торой она ус­пе­ла по­забыть, не об­на­ружив её на по­роге с ут­ра. Она прик­ры­валась его те­лом, он прик­ры­вал­ся об­рывком тка­ни столь гряз­ным, что цве­та его бы­ло не по­нять, и лишь ста­тус­ные ук­ра­шения не поз­во­ляли ок­ру­жа­ющим сом­не­вать­ся в его кас­то­вой при­над­лежнос­ти пря­мо сей­час. — Нам с этой прек­расной жен­щи­ной нуж­на у­еди­нён­ная ком­на­та и... оче­вид­но но­вая одеж­да.   
  
— Прос­ти за гру­бость, но... у нас оп­ре­делён­но раз­ные по­нятия о прек­расном, — кха­лаи, уп­равляв­ший до­мом, по­пытал­ся сгла­дить кон­фликт, на что страж на­пол­нил эфир ещё боль­шим не­годо­вани­ем. — У нас есть сво­бод­ная ком­на­та на­вер­ху, и я очень про­шу вас обо­их не пор­тить праз­дник.  
  
— Сра­зу вид­но, прив­ратник, ты ни­ког­да не лю­бил. А те­перь да­вай-ка пок­ло­нись мне, как по­доба­ет. И ты, во­ин. И пусть все здесь зна­ют, что тот, кто ос­кор­бля­ет Син'Кхе­ру ке Сар­гас, ос­кор­бля­ет ме­ня!  
  
Кха­лаи не­замед­ли­тель­но под­чи­нил­ся и глу­боко пок­ло­нил­ся, страж нес­коль­ко се­кунд мед­лил, раз­гля­дывая от­вержен­ную с нес­кры­ва­емым от­вра­щени­ем, за­тем то­же опус­тился на од­но ко­лено.  
  
— Бо­ги. Мне стыд­но, что я с ней из од­но­го пле­мени, — Ира­тис по­качал го­ловой, от воз­му­щения по­забыв, ка­кой ход хо­тел сде­лать сле­ду­ющим.  
  
— В ле­су не рас­тёт столь­ко ма­ран­ги, что­бы этот Ве­натир пе­рес­тал быть мне омер­зи­телен. Не­вос­пи­тан­ная гру­бая от­вержен­ная хра­мов­ни­ца, ли­шён­ная ве­лико­го единс­тва — дей­стви­тель­но, единс­твен­ная дос­той­ная па­ра для не­го, — ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия дос­та­точ­но гром­ко, что­бы все при­сутс­тву­ющие выс­ка­зали, ус­лы­шали и вы­рази­ли поч­ти еди­нодуш­ное сог­ла­сие. Та­котос и Син'Кхе­ра в от­вет лишь рас­хо­хота­лись и прос­ле­дова­ли по нап­равле­нию, ко­торое прив­ратник до­ма пос­пе­шил им ука­зать, да­бы из­ба­вить глав­ный зал от их при­сутс­твия.   
  
По до­роге они прош­ли близ­ко ми­мо шир­мы, за ко­торой си­дела Ино­ла, и она за­цепи­ла ощу­щение их об­ще­го счастья — не то­го спо­кой­но­го и уми­рот­во­рён­но­го, что она по­чувс­тво­вала в Та­кото­се, встре­тив его на ули­це боль­ше пя­ти цик­лов на­зад, но яр­ко­го, поч­ти об­жи­га­юще­го и, что тро­нуло её боль­ше все­го, еди­ного.  
  
— Я ни­ког­да рань­ше не слы­шала, что­бы он так сме­ял­ся, — Ино­ла сжа­ла ку­лаки, пы­та­ясь унять дрожь, про­катив­шу­юся по со­судам. — Он ждал её боль­ше двух­сот цик­лов... бо­ги, да это вдвое боль­ше, чем вся моя жизнь. Как я пос­ме­ла ре­шить, что мо­гу за­менить её?  
  
Она по­чувс­тво­вала ос­трое же­лание не­мед­ленно уй­ти. Аль­ги­нерия уло­вила её же­лание и неж­но, но креп­ко сжа­ла в ла­дони прядь её нер­вных от­рос­тков. Ино­ла вздрог­ну­ла от кас­ка­да виб­ра­ций энер­гии, ис­хо­див­ших от су­дящей. Нес­мотря на ка­жуще­еся опь­яне­ние, все её мыс­ли бы­ли яс­ны, с той лишь раз­ни­цей, что усып­лённый нар­ко­тиком здра­вый смысл не ви­дел раз­де­ления меж­ду Ино­лой и Ма­лиру­наи.  
  
— Я то­же жда­ла те­бя дол­го, по­ка ты бол­та­лась в пус­то­те. И что те­перь, схо­дить с ума?   
  
— Су­дящая... — Ино­ла по­чувс­тво­вала при­лив сму­щения, та­кой же, как в их пер­вую встре­чу, от­че­го-то не стёр­шу­юся из па­мяти пос­ле вме­шатель­ства Кон­кла­ва. В тот мо­мент не име­ли зна­чение ни её кас­та, ни воз­раст — лишь ре­зонанс, ко­торый по­яв­ле­ние Аль­ги­нерии ке Ара на по­роге Джакс'Ма­нар выз­ва­ло в её ду­ше, лишь глу­бина, на ко­торую они обе заг­ля­нули друг в дру­га, од­на — по за­кон­но­му пра­ву, дру­гая — по­тому что не смог­ла не заг­ля­нуть. — Ги­не. Да­вай я от­ве­ду те­бя до­мой.  
  
— Но мы не до­иг­ра­ли пар­тию, — воз­ра­зила она ви­нова­то, но под­да­лась, ког­да Ино­ла об­ня­ла её за пле­чи и по­мог­ла под­нять­ся сле­дом за со­бой.  
  
— Ты всё рав­но вы­иг­ра­ла, — Ира­тис без­различ­но сбро­сил с «кре­пос­ти» пос­леднюю «баш­ню». — Да­же ес­ли и есть эф­фектив­ная так­ти­ка обо­роны в та­кой по­зиции, она мне не­дос­тупна.  
  
— Ты мог по­вер­нуть ме­ня в бегс­тво в три... че­тыре хо­да.  
  
— Ес­ли я до­дума­юсь до это­го стра­теги­чес­ко­го ре­шения рань­ше, чем Ар'Лаи ся­дет за го­ризонт — я дам те­бе знать.  
  
— Ос­та­нешь­ся се­год­ня со мной? — спро­сила Ино­ла не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя, ког­да дом до­суга ос­тался да­леко по­зади и по­токи влаж­но­го воз­ду­ха на­чали сду­вать с них тот дур­ман, что не ус­пел впи­тать­ся в ко­жу. Аль­ги­нерия под­ня­ла на неё гла­за, го­рев­шие ров­ным неп­ро­ница­емым го­лубым. Её ла­донь про­дол­жа­ла сжи­мать её узы.  
  
— С то­бой — хоть на це­лую веч­ность.  
  
***  
  
Соз­на­ние Аль­ги­нерии ка­чалось на вол­нах цве­тис­той сме­си трав, впи­тав­шей­ся в ко­жу вмес­те с ды­мом и про­дол­жавшей про­никать в неё глуб­же бод­ря­щим пос­левку­си­ем. Она не мог­ла ска­зать точ­но, где кон­ча­лись её узы и на­чина­лись узы Ино­лы, так тес­но бы­ло сей­час их пе­реп­ле­тение. Ино­ла за­вис­ла в не­оп­ре­делён­ности где-то меж­ду мед­ленно от­сту­па­ющей, но всё ещё силь­ной болью, и упо­рядо­чен­ным уми­рот­во­рени­ем, ис­хо­дящим от су­дящей и на­пол­нявшим её неп­ре­рыв­ным по­током.  
  
Аль­ги­нерия об­ни­мала её пле­чи, и она же впле­талась в её мыс­ли, про­никая так глу­боко, как ни­ког­да преж­де, раз­дви­гая об­рывки вос­по­мина­ний ста­рых под тон­кой плён­кой но­вых, ны­ряя к по­лу­осоз­нанным по­та­ён­ным стра­хам и ви­дени­ям, слов­но на дно древ­ней тря­сины, ко­торой она со­вер­шенно не бо­ялась, так как дав­но зна­ла каж­дый ка­мень в этом ка­жущем­ся неп­рогляд­ным мра­ке. Она уже бы­ла здесь — сот­ни цик­лов на­зад, ког­да она каж­дый день со­еди­нялась с мо­лодой кха­лаи в хо­лод­ных тра­вах То'Элин, и вся­кие по­пыт­ки от­ри­цать это рас­тво­рялись в ту­мане ку­рений.  
  
Ино­лу пу­гало то, что она чувс­тво­вала, поз­во­лив это­му про­изой­ти. Её тол­ка­ла впе­рёд до­сада, оби­да на судь­бу, на су­дяще­го из Ве­натир, до ко­торо­го она тщет­но пы­талась до­тянуть­ся все­ми воз­можны­ми спо­соба­ми, но про­иг­ра­ла ис­ка­лечен­но­му приз­ра­ку из его прош­ло­го, на се­бя са­му за то, что так дол­го не мог­ла сми­рить­ся с этим по­раже­ни­ем. Те­перь же она плы­ла меж­ду яр­ко си­яющих ни­тей чу­жого соз­на­ния, и из-под рва­ных раз­мы­тых ин­грамм вста­вало чёт­кое ощу­щение то­го, что это уже про­ис­хо­дило с ней од­нажды. В дру­гой жиз­ни. Той, что слу­чилась с ней за­дол­го до то­го, как Ино­ла ке Шед­дар приш­ла в этот мир в од­ну из хо­лод­ных но­чей вос­точной Ла­ци. Той, что обор­ва­лась так дав­но, что её об­ра­зы ис­та­яли в пус­то­те, но не пе­рес­та­вали воз­вра­щать­ся к ней не­раз­ли­чимы­ми пу­га­ющи­ми пят­на­ми.  
  
— В детс­тве я час­то ви­дела один и тот же сон. Я шла по ле­су. Вок­руг бы­ло очень тем­но и страш­но, но я про­дол­жа­ла ид­ти, мне бы­ло так лю­бопыт­но. Я ви­дела ру­чей Ран­ноу, его све­тящи­еся во­ды бы­ли мне ма­яком, и там бы­ли эти цве­ты. Крас­ные, как твои одеж­ды. Они как буд­то па­рили над во­дой, и их нес­терпи­мо хо­телось взять в ру­ки. Я ус­пе­ла об этом за­быть — в Ла­ци ред­ко бы­ва­ет что-то... та­кого цве­та, — пе­ред её гла­зами сно­ва поп­лы­ли гряз­но-ко­рич­не­вые пят­на преж­ней жиз­ни. Та­котос был од­ним из этих пя­тен, и сей­час он был столь же раз­мыт — не во­лей Кон­кла­ва, но её собс­твен­ной болью, за­пол­нившей ощу­щени­ем бес­смыс­леннос­ти всё, что бы­ло до её пре­об­ра­жения.  
  
Паль­цы Аль­ги­нерии сколь­зну­ли по её клю­чицам, мед­ленно об­во­дя каж­дую че­шуй­ку, и ос­та­нови­лись на ме­тал­ле кас­то­вого оже­релья. Ров­ный го­лубой свет её глаз вспых­нул чуть яр­че, а по ри­сун­ку мыс­лей сколь­зну­ло осоз­на­ние то­го, что те­перь ник­то не по­пыта­ет­ся по­мешать их еди­нению.   
  
— Каж­дый раз ме­ня слов­но ве­ла не­види­мая нить. Сно­ва и сно­ва к это­му бе­регу. А они ка­чались, ка­чались и пе­ли мне.  
  
— Ты­сячи пар­сек че­рез пус­то­ту ты ле­тела на мой го­лос? — Аль­ги­нерия про­вела ла­донью по кор­ням уз Ино­лы, не пе­рес­та­вая ут­вер­ждать своё пра­во в каж­дом дви­жении. Она жаж­да­ла это­го пос­ледние де­сять цик­лов, но не поз­во­лила се­бе вос­поль­зо­вать­ся ею да­же тог­да, ког­да та бы­ла лишь по­кор­ной сму­щён­ной слу­жан­кой у её ног. Она хо­тела, что­бы Ино­ла приш­ла к ней са­ма, пусть да­же так, че­рез го­речь и дур­ман. — Зву­чит слиш­ком кра­сиво, что­бы быть прав­дой.  
  
— Так ли важ­но, прав­да это или нет? — боль сно­ва вско­лых­ну­ла всё её су­щес­тво, от­давшись в вис­ках, пе­река­тив­шись на Аль­ги­нерию об­жи­га­юще хо­лод­ной вол­ной. — Ты единс­твен­ная, ко­му я нуж­на во всей Все­лен­ной, сре­ди жи­вых и мёр­твых. Кем бы я ни бы­ла. Ка­кой бы я ни бы­ла.   
  
— Не го­вори это так об­ре­чён­но, — вол­на раз­би­лась о ров­ное го­рение страс­ти, тлев­шей в ду­ше Аль­ги­нерии сот­ни цик­лов, из­ре­залась о нить, свя­зывав­шую их ду­ши че­рез смерть и заб­ве­ние.   
  
— Не­уже­ли весь мой путь вёл к это­му? Не­уже­ли я вер­ну­лась из пус­то­ты толь­ко для то­го, что­бы так и ос­тать­ся приз­ра­ком чу­жого прош­ло­го?   
  
— Ты вер­ну­лась, что­бы ис­пра­вить нес­пра­вед­ли­вость. Стать чем-то боль­шим. Твой путь толь­ко на­чина­ет­ся. И, ве­ро­ят­но, в том был за­мысел бо­гов, но имен­но ты ис­це­лила два раз­би­тых сер­дца. Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, су­дящая пер­вой сту­пени, ве­лико­душ­ная и ми­лосер­дная к от­вержен­ным, — Аль­ги­нерия зак­ры­ла гла­за и при­жалась над­бров­ны­ми ду­гами к ди­аде­ме Ино­лы. — Ос­тань­ся ми­лосер­дной ко мне, — её паль­цы сжа­ли ме­талл оже­релья с от­рез­вля­ющим зво­ном. — Ос­тань­ся.  
  
— Су­дящая... — Ино­ла сфо­куси­рова­ла взгляд на од­ной из мно­гочис­ленных тём­ных по­лосок, пок­ры­вав­ших те­ло Аль­ги­нерии кра­сивым ес­тес­твен­ным узо­ром. — Ги­не, — поп­ра­вилась она за­поз­да­ло. — Есть ли у ме­ня вы­бор?  
  
— Ты прек­расно зна­ешь, что он есть всег­да. Но те­бе сто­ит знать так­же и то, что Аль­ги­нерия ни­ког­да не от­пуска­ет свою до­бычу, — она зас­ме­ялась, и Ино­ла от­че­го-то по­чувс­тво­вала об­легче­ние. Она поз­во­лила се­бе сно­ва упасть в её го­рячую гус­тую а­уру, в ко­торой и прош­лое, и бу­дущее те­ряли своё зна­чение.   
  
И мно­гие сот­ни цик­лов пос­ле Аль­ги­нерия ке Ара не ви­дела боль­ше кош­ма­ров.


End file.
